Light 'em Up
by XBrokenxDollsX
Summary: AU- The players have no choice, since it was chosen by the dead King; they will fight until the end, all for the title that would put them close to a god. Because, the one who wins the game...is the last one alive./NaruHina.SasuSaku/ inspired by GoT
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is not a SasuNaru, and I'm sorry if you thought so, but please don't hate me? This is a friendship character based on Naruto and Sasuke, and it was inspired by _Game of Thrones_. The hell I know what I am talking about, so you can kill me later after you look at this for starters (I see you reader with your pitchfork and fire!). I only got to episode three, so I still have no idea what I am doing here; but this is inspired by the kickass show I wanna live my life in as Daenerys' sister and Jon Snow's lover *-*" What a weird fantasy I have, ne? Don't judge.

Each chapter is a song I listened to for it, not an actualy chapter name. If anyone has a song to request for it, please feel free to tell me! Leave a Review, Follow, Favorite or nothing at all, just be a happy person today! *-*

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

_The Game of Sannins has been played for centuries, the story of becoming the greatest warrior and ruler of the world passed on by royal families; The title of Sannin was the next best thing from becoming a god._

_._

_._

_._

_To presume this title, one must own an army and go into the battle that will risk lives of both innocent and guilty - Led by the wished contestant to run the party. The breaking point will be at the Valley of the End to claim the throne..._

_._

_._

_._

_The one who sheds the most blood, the one who grows the biggest army; and the one who stands up last will win the Game._

_._

_._

_._

L**i**_g_h_**t **_'_e_**m ****U**_p_

Chapter One

_Time Is Running Out- _Muse

Uzumaki Naruto held his sword as it clashed with his fighting partner's, pushing all his strength into his arms before leaping back, his dark haired companion grunted out loud as he pushed himself forward.

"Don't move back!" he roared at Naruto, causing the said man to smile toothly before dropping the amazing weapon and pull out two daggers. "If you move back too far, you'll stumble, and then your enemy will surely catch your back and stab you right through!"

"C'mon, Teme. When was the last time we just fooled around? You haven't gone all high and mighty on me, have you?" Naruto taunted as he spun his daggers at his fingertips.

Smirking, Uchiha Sasuke stood straight as he looked over his good friend. He snorted when Naruto's dagger slipped from his hand and nearly pierced him through the foot. "If you want to fool around, I might as well get you your wooden toys."

"Duck-ass!"

"Hn." Smirking, Sasuke sheathed his sword, calling quits of anymore of their training. Naruto agreed with a toothy smile and hurried over to his friend's side to fall to the earth, sprawling under as he sighed in content. Sasuke slowly sat by him and looked up to the sky. "Naruto..."

"Ne, Sasuke-teme?"

"I had a dream last night," Sasuke mumbled, looking up to the sky. "It was about you...and a flower with flames all around you."

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked at the young man that grew up with him; an orphaned child from a far away kingdom, a bastard of a supposively high ranked man and a low ranked wrench, this man was Naruto's best friend and right-hand-man - probably the highest rank before Prince or King. Sasuke ran the army, trained Naruto from sunrise to sunset after he graduated from his mentor's class. On the inside, however, Naruto's right-hand-man possessed a gift of foretelling by the symbolism of his dreams.

"What do you think it means?" Naruto asked seriously, meaning the only support to his friend.

"The flower, I don't know... But the flames mean something drastic and and dark coming your way, since it was directed with you in mind," Sasuke rubbed his temples with slight worry. "For now, don't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Teme, you're telling me not to be an idiot? When am I ever?" Naruto grinned to comfort, although it really wasn't working. "You should know that I won't put us to war, or anything!"

"Right...like _you _would be put to war."

Grinning, Naruto nudged Sasuke's side, hoping to relax him better. "Tell me more of your dream, Teme. What specifically happened?"

Looking at the sky with a blank face, Sasuke breathed out with a grunt. "First, there was blood splattered on a black-tiled floor... And then, there was a clean table in the middle of the room with the sun putting a spotlight upon it. It was really dark, but the blood was rising inside the room like a bath. Upon the table, there was an odd flower on it; it was a pastel pink color, on a branch, with a few leaves like it came from a tree."

"I never heard of a flower like that," Naruto confessed. "Maybe Grandfather would know what it is... Keep going!"

"The flower was small and it stood out from everything else," Sasuke continued. "And then, you emerged from the shadows and stood infront of the table with the flower. Your face was odd, too, as if you didn't want to be there."

"Then the fire?"

"Yeah...then the fire."

This was how life was for Uzumaki Naruto, from the House of the Uzumaki; a prince orphaned by both of his parents at a young age, he was raised by his grandfather, the current King, Jiraiya, and grew up with his right-hand-man, Sasuke. As the Prince of the Uzumaki Kingdom, Naruto lived his life peacefully in the southern part of the world near the ocean that seperated the different worlds of South and North.

He lived in the castle, a Medival-styled building built on the great plains of green grass and happy villagefolk. For him, he could be as happy as ever with his life and no regrets.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Prince pushed himself up from the earthy floor, taking his friend's attention right away. Standing tall and proud, Naruto sheathed his daggers before looking to his friend with a serious expression.

"Do you know of a time?" he asked.

Sasuke thought it over mutely, then shrugged in his navy armor. "I would suspect a week or so..."

"Then," Naruto cracked his neck as he puffed his chest out, "whatever it comes to, Sasuke-teme, I will go at it with a sword at hand and and iron determination. So, get off your ass and train with me, this instant!"

Smirking, Sasuke stood up from his spot on the grass, his pale hand gripping the handle of his sword as he thought over the next plan for their daily sport. "How about we try hand-to-hand combat now; you need to work on the muscles like a soldier, you eat too much fats in your diet."

"Hey!"

_._

_._

_._

_The rules happen to be required for follow:_

_._

_._

_._

_Only the dead will say who may participate in the game with their will spoken at the funrel._

_._

_._

_._

_Those who join the game without being asked for the contract will be executed..._

_._

_._

_._

_That is...if the person will be caught._

_._

_._

_._

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out of the window, the Medival-styled building was fit to perfection for the Sannin man; elderly for his age and crippled, this man was more then he appeared. He conqured the greatest armies in the world, took it to the end took the throne as a Sannin to rule all the kingdoms. It was the title below a god, but higher then anything mortal, and he was the world's King as it should be.

His wrinkled hands twitched at the noise of his throneroom's door being pushed open. It took three soldiers to open the door, but the sounds of footsteps only meant that one man stood along with him. Sighing in distaste, Hiruzen closed his eyes and tapped his fingers of the cemented windowsill.

"What may I help you with, my good soul...to burst into my chamber by yourself when I specifically asked my soldiers to tend to their needs?" the old man slowly turned himself carefully, minding his aching bones on the inside. Seeing the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. "What wish do you have for me, hmm? You wish for my fate to be put into your hands, do you not?"

Slowly, the cloaked figure drew out a long sword with a black handle, raising the point towards the old man. Hiruzen smiled somewhat sadly, shaking his head as he lifted his sleeve, revealing his own sword made out of pure steel and gold; a beautiful craft that has been passed down from Sannin to Sannin for generations.

"You find me as an old man, but not a willing victim, I'm afraid," Hiruzen smirked, his eyes sparking with the youthful energy he hides oh-so-well. "You're going to have to fight for it, my good criminal."

The figure never said anything, rather, his sword's tip scraped the tiled floor, leaving scratching imprints upon it. Like a dancer, the cloak swirled with the body it clung to as the form started running toward the Sannin. The old man let out a raspy laugh as his steel-toed footwear dug into the floor and clashed his sword with his opponent, becoming equal with the strength.

"For starters, I am appauld that you are putting so _little effort _into this duel," Hiruzen tsked like an adult to a child. He pushed the figure away for it to fall to the floor a few feet away. Standing tall, the Sannin King swung his sword left and right as he strolled the body with a dominant look in his features.

"Now, when you dare to duel a Sannin, you bow to him, as you would to your relative," Hiruzen hissed, jabbing the tip carefully to the figure's chest, causing it to grunt. "If you want to do this right, you better listen... Come now, get off your ass and present yourself to me like a real enemy!"

Stomping away, Hiruzen removed his royal cape, letting it fall to the floor like a waterfall as he made it to the end of the room, by the door. He noticed that it wasn't locked, as expected from a silly enemy. He knew the intruder wanted a body to be found by the guards. Turning around, Hiruzen saw the body standing, its cloak lightly stained with red from the prick he caused on the chest.

"Now, let's introduce ourselves again," Hiruzen suggested as he bowed low, his eyes never leaving the body across the room. "Be graceful, it will tell the other how serious you are being."

Grunting, the cloaked figure complied by bowing at an equal height as the Sannin, pleasing the old man. "Good, now you are a threat to me," Hiruzen chuckled. "Do you know what to do next, my good enemy?"

The figure didn't say anything, making the old man rise up at the same time as the figure; his expression from playful and helpful, turned into deadly and ruthless as he raised his gold sword. When the figure did the same, Hiruzen said his last words.

"Now, we show no mercy. I want to be killed by a real foe, not a sorry bitch."

_._

_._

_._

_The contestants are resorted to building their own armies._

_._

_._

_._

_Allies and Dictatorship over small lands will also be helpful_

_._

_._

_._

_The last one standing will win._

_._

_._

_._

Halfway across the world, in a Kingdom totally styled differently from the Uzumaki Kingdom, a different era completely, another royal being's life will be changed forever as she knew it. Inside a castle styled as Julius Ceasar or even Zeus's palace, a dark-haired woman helps her sister-in-law undress from her bathing robe, being careful not to tangle her pink hair in the metal hooks keeping the thin material together. Hyuuga Hinata hummed in satisfaction for her Queen to take her bath in the stoned-styled pool of the water filling from the waterfall.

The servants tending to the water were trying to stop the steaming water ruining the bath they were trying to cool down, and Hinata placed her hands on her Queen's small shoulders, telling her that her bath wasn't ready for her yet. The pink-haired woman nodded softly as she looked down to her bare hands, looking at the silver bracelets that decorated her wrists.

"My Queen..." Hinata started off softly, stopping herself as she changed to a different language. The common language that her sister-in-law has worked hard for. _"Khaleesi..."_

Looking up, pale lavender eyes looked into beautiful green orbs. Assuring softly, Hinata wrapped her arms around the naked body as she buried her face into the pastel hair and inhaled the perfect scent of flowers and scented oils.

"Mm?" the Queen whispered softly, pretending to be strong for her.

_"It was inevitable," _Hinata whispered quietly, feeling how Sakura's heartbeat was starting to stutter. _"You know he died with no pain..."_

"It is not myself I am worried about,"the Queen said with a unhappy sigh. _"_I worry about-!"

**"KHALEESI!"**

Snapping every head to look, a tanned-skin woman with dark hair and eyes stumbled in, clutching to her swollen belly with a flushed face. Standing up, Hinata's sister-in-law hurried over to the woman in less decorative clothing, kneeling down with wide as she held onto the woman's face.

_"Tenten?" _Sakura demanded with a worried tone, looking at the belly as her left hand trailed down to her abdomen. _"Is it the baby? Did your water-?"_

Coming over with concern, Hinata stood by her Queen when Tenten shook her head furiously. Glancing at each other, Hinata and Sakura were taken to confusion until the woman with her buns in her hair got to her knees and assumed the position of praying, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sannin. The Sannin," Tenten spoke in the Common Language. The only words she knew offhand from being around the other royal family of Hinata's in-laws. Her long fingers wrapped around the Queen's thumbs as the servants surrounded the two worriedly, murmuring concerns for the brown-haired woman's actions to the Queen. "The Sannin. Dead Sannin!"

Sakura, being a hardworker with the Hyuuga-language, kissed the knuckles of her friend. _"It is okay, my darling... Tell me when you are calm."_

"My Queen, what is it that the King's lover cries for?" one of the servants asked softly, clinging to each other's dresses as the hysterical woman eventually calmed down. "Is her pregnancy scaring her once more?"

"No, no," Sakura shook her head carefully. Looking up to the sister of the dead King of the nomadic Hyuuga Kingdom, she gave a look of questioning.

Nodding, Hinata crounched down and allowed the shaking woman cling to her dress, listening to the whispers of the language Sakura was nearly fluent in. Nodding here and there, Hinata's eyes widened as she leaned back, unable to meet anyone's eyes as Tenten buried her face into her breats and she wrapped her arms around the weeping woman.

"Hinata..?" Sakura pressed her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "What is it that she said?"

"Lady Hinata?" one of the servants tried when tears swelled into her pale eyes.

Looking down, Hinata allowed a single tear to slip down her cheeks. "The Sannin is dead by murder... The throne for Sannin is now open, and we will be attending the funrel."

Frozening her features to a blank face, Sakura slowly peeled herself away from the bodies of women cowering over her in shock. Standing up in her naked glory, Sakura slowly turned herself around and walked on the stoned floor.

"My Queen?"

Ignoring the sounds of her servants, Sakura continued her way over to the overly-steaming bath, her expressionless face focused soley on the bath. Slowly, Sakura stepped up to the ledge of the stairs that would descend her into the water.

"My Queen, the water is much to hot!" a servant gasped worriedly as their ruler took her first step into the boiling water, shocking the servants and Tenten, who was still on the floor clinging to Hinata. The Hyuuga woman closed her eyes as she kept her back to the woman who saved her.

"S-she is angry, my ladies," Hinata whispered to the servants, continuing to pet the hair of the woman who was conceived with her brother's child as his wife dipped herself into the bath to burn away her anger. "Leave h-her be..."

_._

_._

_._

_Let the game begin._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Because Kitty is horrible with first parts c: Next part will be better...I hope? Please, feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing c:

To answer the questions I'm sure you have in mind:

-Sasuke has dreams that foretell futures, but they never make total sense until it happens. This idea was requested by a very dear friend of mine, so this is for her :3

-Sannin means legendary ninja, but I'm using the word for the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Are there seven Kingdoms? I'm working on that right now c:

-Yes, Sakura is married to Neji and Tenten is pregnant with Neji's child, but wait until the later parts for an explanation, okay?

Thank you and have a wonderful day, you sexy people ;D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really excited for this story, honestly c: It's gonna be fun with all of you amazing people being around o3o You are so special to Kitty, you're all just amazing! Thank you to those who had Reviewed, Followed, Favorited or whatever, it means a lot to me that you take the time to read something I made x3 I really appreciate it. I hope to make you all happy with this story, despite I am not very good with the _Game of Thrones _story (thank goodness this is only inspired by it?).

This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, the wonderful, the marvelous and sweet missmaryXDD. She is literally an amazing writer for this type of genre, and I hope I will make her proud by trying hard with this story o-o... She's just amazing; please, go read her stuff and praise her awesomeness.

If you want, please feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing; I like making people's day however I can, and I wish for everyone to have a wonderful day!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

L**i**_g_h_**t **_'_e_**m ****U**_p_

Chapter Two

_Room of Angel- _Akira Yamaoka

_Sasuke's ring finger was tugged lightly by the red strong that was tied to the digit, catching his attention in his dream as he allowed himself to be guided forward in this abnormal setting. Trees filled with flowers and fruits surrounded him with their branches sticking overhead, letting the bright sunlight stream through the shapes and warm the top of Sasuke's back hair; the string still tugging him to go foward. He has done this in his dreams before, and he was always willing to follow it wherever it took him, since he wouldn't miss it for the world._

_Walking into an opening of the small garden, Sasuke's string stopped tugging on his finger, making him realize that he had reached his destination. Looking up, he encountered the other end of the red string; a slender form of a woman in white, tin clothing with a knot on her own ring finger of her left hand. Her tunic-like dress was covering the top of her head, but he could see her pastel-colored hair drooping from the creases of her hood, and her pale chin exposed._

_"You're back," he said quietly, plain as he usually speaks. He stepped closer to the female body, the string shrinking its length as he towered over her. "I see you rarely now. Where have you gone?"_

_She never spoke back, and he understood that for some reason. He likes the serene silence she brings into his dreams for once, since they usually dealt with loud noises and drastic situations that always had him wake up with a headache. It was nice to have this change with her here with him, even if it is always for a little while. This dream he has of this girl._

_Raising his hand, his calloused fingers raised her chin to meet those fantasy-like eyes. They looked like two sparkling emeralds or jades he had seen on the Uzumaki's jewelry and crowns; shiny and rare to find, as well as an honor to be in their presence. For Sasuke, he can be a little bit selfish for the first time in his life with this woman._

_"You haven't changed, I see," he whispered, his forehead touching her fragile cloth with his inky locks. It looked stained now, but he found it complete. "Not like my other dreams... They confuse me now."_

_She looked up to him, her eyes curious as his thumb traced her lower lip carefully, making her smile a little bit. He smirked, knowing how to make her change her facial expressions into something better, although she always looks good. Her little hands came up and gripped his wrists, tugging lightly in question._

_"My dreams are more dark and...brutal," he confessed in an exhale. "I do not know what it means, but I fear for my kingdom and life as I knew it. Does it ever happen to you?"_

_She didn't answer his question, instead she observed the red string on his left hand's ring finger, bringing it up to the sunlight with that sweet smile. He sighed softly, an amused smirk on his lips. "Of course. You are not real. You are an angel from God, so you must not dream of such bad things, if you always come here to see me." He laced his fingers through hers, and she brought his hand to her heart._

_"I am glad you are back," he confessed quietly when she looked up to him with a sweet glitter in her eyes. His other hand came up to hold her cheek, making her shut her eyes carefullyand tilt her head back. "How lucky am I to have the Lord's subject to care for me in my sleep?"_

_Suddenly opening her eyes, the young woman twisted her head around to look behind her; her grip on his hand tightened, yet he didn't feel anything. He frowned, knowing this type of body language from her graceful form._

_"You have to leave, don't you..."_

_Facing him again, her eyes looked wet, as if she was straining herself from going away. She bit her lower to keep herself from sobbing and he merely hushed her by petting her cheek under the white hood. "It is alright. You need to go now, and I understand..."_

_Her eyes widening, she shook her head hard and leaned against him limply, her shoulders shaking as he tried to soothe her by rubbing her spine up and down. A loud crack erupted above his head, making him stiffen and glare up to the sky with an invisible anger written in his black eyes._

_Pulling back a little, Sasuke cupped her face and brought it up, their mouths barely touching. "I will wait until next time. Be safe-."_

Jerking up, Sasuke sat up in his wooden bunk as he shield the morning sun's light from his face. He groaned darkly, running both of his hands through his untamed hair as he glared at the other occupied bunk from across the room. He saw two pairs of feet and the body above was moving in rhythm of up and down, repeatedly.

"Oi!" Sasuke snarled as he picked up a stray rock that had fallen from the bricked wall. He chucked it at the upper body, making the large mass jerk and yell. "Keep yourself and your whore quiet! I was sleeping here, you worthless mutt!"

"Eh, be patient, Bastard," his bunkmate grunted with a smile plastered on his face. The gruffy man turned his head as he leaned away, making his hired prostitute cry out from imcompletion. "If you want, I will purchase a session specifically for you; she's very good at what she does."

"No," Sasuke gagged.

He chuckled as he stroked his beard. "You are in your adulthood, yet you have never caressed a woman's thigh? What kind of knight for the Prince are you? C'mon, live a little! We're guests for a deadman here."

"Respect the dead Sannin by shutting up and closing her legs," Sasuke growled as he rolled himself off his bunk and grabbed his boots. He slipped them both on and stood to get his leathered armor to throw overhead. "How in the bloody hell did you get a whore inside the _Sannin's _territory, hm?"

"Don't think that Sannin was a content man, sir," responded his bunk's mistress with a breathy sigh. She flipped her costumer over so she was straddling him, her bare back to Sasuke. "Besides, funrels make good businesses for brothels. Have a wonderful morning!" she giggled once she got the man quivering for mercy, making Sasuke shake his head disgustingly and slamming the wooden door shut.

Tying his armored vest into place, Sasuke made his way up the stoned stairs, passing servants and messenger men, until he encountered the top floor's hallway. He marched himself down professionally, looking ahead and refused any eye contact from anyone who passed by him and gave off a second glance. As an Uzumaki's right-hand-man, Sasuke did not waste time with lower class people unless it was important...

And, as a bastard, not many people would like to speak to him anyhow.

Finding the accurate door, Sasuke ignored the doorguard as he pounded on the door without warning. He waited beside the stilled man until a ragged lady opened the door, her eyes red and puffy from her tears; she allowed Sasuke in and bid herself excused and left with the door closed.

Turning his attention to his best friend standing infront of the stainglass window with his back to him. Sasuke knew that his friend had been like this for the past week, since they got the news of the Sannin's death the minute they discovered his body; Sasuke watched as Naruto fell to his knees in shock, next to his grandfather, clutching his chest when he heard that his heart was ripped out and missing. The Sannin, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a close family friend to the Uzumaki, and had actually took care of Naruto when the Uzumaki Kingdom was uninhabitable for the young prince when he was a toddler. He was a good man, Sasuke knew, and very respected as a Sannin and King.

Hearing about the death of the King of All Kingdoms, Sasuke supposed it hit Naruto the hardest.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Sasuke asked with a professional voice, his hands behind him as he ventured closer to his friend. "The funrel is said to start by the time the kingdom's church service ends..."

Not answering directly, Naruto breathed and slouched his shoulders. The brightly-colored clothes he wore made him look like the sun, however he was feeling dark and depressed with it all. Nothing outside was happy - and he knew many peasants in Sannin's Kingdom was mourning just as hard as he was, but he was holding it all in.

"It is so hard to believe that he's gone, you know?" Naruto blurted out after a long moment of silence between the two. "He wasn't old enough to die yet!"

Looking out the window with his friend, Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't from old age, Naruto, they explained that-!"

"I know how they explained it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, making Sasuke lean away from the surprising uprising of his friend. He looked at his right-hand-man, his ocean blue eyes watery with tears. "I know that someone stole his heart, Sasuke! I just can't believe that he's _dead! _That someone _killed _him. So, before you start talking to me like I am a mere toddler, remember who's the bastard here!"

Another pregnant pause took over until the Prince realized what he had just said to his best friend. Eyes widening, Naruto's breathed in with worry as Sasuke looked unfazed by it all. "S-Sasuke, I didn't mean... I-I just-!"

"It is okay, Naruto," Sasuke said in his monotoned voice, turning to face his body to the window. "You are depressed and you need to let out your emotions to someone. I understand."

Frowning, Naruto fell onto his rear on his bed in the royal guestroom. "The maid, when she dressed me today...she couldn't hold her tears back. She broke down and begged for mercy from me. I don't understand why she would beg mercy from me?"

"She is struggling, just like you...and everyone else," Sasuke tried to help him, unable to be affectionate like Jiraiya by holding his grandson with the news. "All that matters now, with the King's passing, is the Game."

"There hasn't been a game in over fifty years," Naruto began while looking to the ceiling. "Grandfather told us how it went. Remember?"

"Aa," Sasuke nodded. "Fifty years ago, a war that lasted over a decade ended, and it was all at the fault of the Terumi King who went mad with his power over all the Kingdoms. He enslaved many, killed hundreds and conquered land and waters; the grass was stained red and the deserts were nothing but crushed bones..."

"The war that lasted ten years hurt many Kingdoms, but one last of the great ones rose up to claim the throne," Naruto went on after Sasuke silenced himself. "He went to the Valley of the End, where the dictators slaughtered the Mad Terumi and were fighting for the Throne. Sarutobi Hiruzen and his army marched through the battlefield and took down the other leaders one-by-one as they approached him with anger and hate."

"Once he reached the top of the valley, as the water was dyed red," Sasuke pressed on.

"Saruboti Hiruzen restored peace into the Kingdoms and defined the rules of the Game by writing his will when he gained power," Naruto finished off the story, remember how Jiraiya strained to educate the two kids of how the Mad Terumi figured he would live forever, and there never wrote a will. He recalled how Jiraiya had to ask for mug after mug of alcohol to stress himself through it when Naruto and Sasuke pestered him.

Turning around, Sasuke looked at his friend as the echo of the church bells rumbled through the Kingdom, vibrating the stainglass window. "And now, the next heir to the throne will need to make his move; if Jiraiya-sama is chosen, I am certain he will do his best."

"Bah, Grandfather wouldn't be chosen," Naruto grinned through his watery eyes, making Sasuke smirk very lightly. "Sarutobi-sama would've been teased about playing favorites, Dattebayo!"

Standing up, Naruto squared his shoulders and stood infront of his friend. Sasuke tilted his head with curiosity. Gripping his shoulder, Naruto squeezed his armored shoulder, making sure he could feel it under the thick leather. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Sasuke. I didn't mean it."

"I said it's fine." Sasuke leaned away and gestured his hand over to the closed door. "It's time to attend the funrel now. We don't want the other Kingdoms to think that the Prince Uzumaki is a putsy being."

"Nah, it's called being fashionably late, Dattebayo!" the blond man forced a grin as he let himself out of his guestroom, his right-hand-man in tow.

_._

_._

_._

The funrel was held in the throneroom of the Sannin Castle, where Hiruzen's last moments alive were. His body was placed on a black-stoned table, dressed in the finest clothes he owned, gold stitching and silky fabric hovering over the giant gash in his chest, Hiruzen simply looked like he died a natural death. A masked illusion that can't fool anyone, since it was widely known of how the Sannin actually died.

Naruto was already seated at one end of the large room, watching as the rest of the Kings pass by the corpse to pay their last respect to the old man. He was content when he saw Hiruzen's family members, his friends and council members get up from their chair and get into the line that led to the black table. With Sasuke behind his chair with Jiraiya next seated by the left, Naruto felt a little bit better with himself and mourning with everyone else.

Now sitting to Naruto's right side was Iruka, Hiruzen's very good advisor and another friend of the Uzumaki family. Naruto was taught by him on how to use the sword after his parents' death, and thought of him as an uncle-firgure.

Watching him wipe away a tear, Naruto offered a small smile to Iruka, who sniffed and grinned back. "Forgive me, Prince Naruto. I don't mean to be such a weakling, you see?"

Naruto looked down carefully and nodded. "I will miss him, too, Iruka-sensei," he said quietly. "I am just pleased to see that it's other then Kings saying goodbye to him."

"Well, Hiruzen-sama rebuilt the world after the Mad Terumi," Iruka chuckled meekly as he rubbed his face, his black eyes peering to the next line of people to pay their respects to the dead body, the sunlight luminating upon Hiruzen's pale features, contrasting the dark fabrics of his clothes and sparkling the golden sewing. "He will be missed by all."

"May he rest in peace," Jiraiya spoke, catching both men's attention.

Sasuke looked down and straightened his shoulders. "Amen, sir."

Naruto smiled a little bit and straightened his back to look at the rest of the remaining people inline. He noticed some of them to be servants of Hiruzen, and even the maid who broke down crying stood with her friends to pray to him. Everyone dressed in dark clothes and tanned skin, Naruto reconized all the Kings, Nobles and Councilmen in the room-!

Through the entryway of the throneroom, a woman and her handmaiden stepped in last, catching every eye of a man inside the room whenever a servant of the Sannin hurried out after their blessing. Clad in pure white clothing, the woman looked no older then Naruto, he concluded, with a thin veil with tree branches holding it in place with white flowers embedded into it. Her hair was pink, and her skin pale as milk, her emerald eyes stood out the most from her whole outfit as she took hold of her handmaiden's wrist, gently tugging for her to follow.

The handmaiden was an inch shorter then the woman in white, and her colors were absolutely different from her as well. Her hair dark as the night's sky, the handmaiden was dressed in a simple-wrapped tunic of a matching color to her hair, with silver stitched into the lining. Her skin was equally pale, and her eyes were pupiless pearls lost in white. She looked around the room with great curiosity, as if she has never seen anything like it before as she scurried in her slippers to keep up with her lead. Whenever she stumbled a little, the woman would stop and wait for the handmaiden to collect herself as she smiled at her care, and then resume. While the woman in white resembled a thin, doll-like silk, the handmaiden resembled a goddess walking on land...

And Naruto was lost in the handmaiden's graceful waltz. He couldn't help but keep tempted to keep his eyes only on her as she made her way up the long room to the open table, where the remaining servants bid their farewells.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto murmured quietly, making sure that no one else heard him, "who are the women who just walked in?"

Iruka followed Naruto's line of sight and looked over the two females who were now at the foot of the stoned-pyre. "I honestly do not know, my Lord. I suppose they come from across the ocean, by the appearance of their clothes and abnormal body features."

When Naruto looked up to his right hand man, he was taken back by the wide eyes of onyx that plastered themselves on Sasuke's face. Naruto looked over his friend's body language, and instantly found it to be that Sasuke was on very high alert, which was out of his character at a gathering of peace.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto whispered, briefly bumping his hand on Sasuke's elbow, but posed it to be him readjusting himself. "What's wrong with you?"

"That woman in white..." Sasuke ground out below a whisper, causing Naruto to look up. "She is from a dream of mine. I see the symbols from the dream, Naruto."

Before Naruto could question it, Iruka quickly stood up and strolled over to the two women facing the corpse, their backs to him, as his uncle-figure touched their shoulders for their attention. Iruka spoke softly, and Naruto couldn't hear anything that he was saying as the pink-haired woman looked to her handmaiden, mumbling something with a stoic-like expression and the dark woman simply smiled to Iruka. Naruto concluded that the handmaiden was a translator, since he figured it was common for people across the ocean to now know of the Common Language.

Iruka blinked and slowly bowed in head in apology, gaining a short curtsy from both girls as they turned themselves away and started walking to the opposite side of the room and seat by the Nara Kingdom's ruler, Shikaku, and the handmaiden took her stand behind the woman in white.

Once she sat down, the woman with long, pink hair snapped her eyes to Naruto, green clashing with blue. The Prince stiffened at the sudden contact, and felt caught from watching her from afar; it wasn't until she gave off a slow glance away from him to look at the stained-glass design of the throneroom behind the large object covered in a sheet that Naruto exhaled. He turned his attention to Iruka approaching and raised a questioning brow.

Iruka bowed his head infront of Naruto and Jiraiya, who was also watching the two women carefully. "They knew that Hiruzen-sama's heart was stolen, so the Lady requested to replace it until it could be returned to him in the Afterlife," he spoke as he gestured with his head to Hiruzen, who looked unmoved and untouch by anything with the painted stones on his eyes - until they came contact with his folded hands...

Where a thin branch with a pastel-pink flower blossomed in his limp hold.

Naruto's eyes hardened a bit, swallowing as he nodded in understanding. He was now counting all the ideas that appeared to Sasuke's dream, that he was warning his Prince about. Grimacing, Naruto shut his eyes and tried to calm his breaths, and he could tell that Sasuke was being the same.

"Excuse me, I must announce myself," Iruka bid himself excused to Jiraiya, who nodded with a solemned smile as he strolled away and up the steps.

Once Iruka faced the room, he waited until soldiers of the Sannin closed the grand doors behind them, sealing off noises to break through. Standing tall and professional, Iruka cleared his throat as the silent guests looked at him.

"It was an honor to serve Sarutobi Hiruzen, the first in the Sarutobi Kingdom, father of King Asuma; Father of the Seven Kingdoms and Sannin of Peace, for the past years since I had been positioned after my uncle," Iruka spoke, the room echoing the voice like a cave. Naruto peeked to the woman and handmaiden and witnessed the handmaiden whispering the translations into her mistress's ear. "His death was untimed, and we all pray that the King will rest in peace in the Afterlife; may his soul be with the previous Sannins and feasting with wine and sun...

"As tradition, the Sannin writes a will for the next contestants for the Game," Iruka said next, having a servant come up behind him with a gold platter with a rolled up scroll upon it. Turning around, Iruka took the scroll off of the plate and faced the room again, worry obvious in his features. "It is done by law that the dead Sannin would write the contestants in his will, as it will be placed at his funrel; and all the Kingdoms are present for the announcment. The Kingdoms chosen for the Game will sign the contract infront of the dead, and proceed back to their Kingdoms until the next fullmoon's day."

Swallowing, Iruka's shaking fingers broke the waxed seal of the scroll and let it fall open to the floor, the holders clanging in a horrific echo in the room as everyone became still as statues as Iruka read over the last will of Sarutobi Hiruzen before his eyes grew and his lower lip quivered.

The servant with the platter waited, and when Iruka did not return to talking, he carefully touched his shoulder. "Iruka, sir, is there something wrong..?"

Ignoring the servant, Iruka's dark eyes looked up to the Kings shoved to each side of him, sweat forming on his brow. "I-I..." He shot his eyes to Naruto, who blinked in confusion as Iruka's expressioned changed.

The face of regret and sorrow.

"It seems...that Sannin has written the contestants by _name, _and not by Kingdom," Iruka announced as shrills and yells of angry Kings erupted in the room. The guards inside the throneroom took their stance beside Iruka, protecting the man who was as innocent as sunrise as he looked back to the scroll. "Nontheless, the proceeding to announce the contestants will continue on."

Naruto stole a quick glance to the other side of the room and saw that only the two women in the room were calm and still in their spots. "Grandfather, is this legal for the Game?"

Jiraiya simply shrugged, sharing the same concern as Iruka. "The Sannin makes the rules, he just can't say his heir will be whoever. They have to fight for it."

"Please, collect yourselves, my Lords!" Iruka begged with a loud voice, eventually settling the roars down into a numbing silence as he bit back a worried sob. "For the contestants, Hiruzen wrote into his will that it will be two players for the Game... The first contestant is Haruno Sakura, Queen of the Haruno Kingdom, Khaleesi of the Hyuuga Kingdom."

Standing from her chair, the woman in white was stared at by every pair of eyes in the room. She showed no emotion as she walked across the tiled floor, her footsteps heard throughout the room as Naruto's heart pounded in his ears; she stood tall and blank; like a vunerable child lost from its mother. As she approached Iruka, she looked at him with a pleading look as she slowly turned herself around, being displayed to the Kings.

"And...Uzumaki Naruto..."

His heart stopped.

"Prince of the Uzumaki Kingdom, first son of King Minato and Lady Kushina..."

Naruto stood up, Jiraiya's whole body jerking to his grandson to try and stop him.

"Grandson of King Jiraiya of the Uzumaki Kingdom."

Naruto walked up, deaf to the shouts of his grandfather and blind to Sasuke holding him back with the help of the Sannin guards. The curses and swears that spilled from Jiraiya's lips was unheard by him as he approached Iruka, refusing to meet his eyes as he numbly turned himself around beside the pink-haired woman.

Guards behind Iruka marched up to the large mass of the covered object, and they ripped it open to reveal the Sannin Throne; made out of the hardest material on land and decorated with spears and skulls crowning it overhead, it displayed a grave and powerful light into the throneroom, remind everyone that whoever sat upon this throne ruled all until death.

Between the two was Hiruzen. Both youthful _children _standing side-by-side of a murdered King of Seven Kingdoms as the pyre was suddenly engulfed into flames, a natural thing that happened with the stone was presented to the light in the afternoon, thus making it a funrel stone. Naruto looked at the burning body, watching as Hiruzen slowly erased himself from existence, and the flower he held over his missing heart burning with him.

When Naruto looked at the woman, Sakura, was her name, and she was a Queen of two Kingdoms...they met eyes for the second time that day, and he could understand her silent words. It was written in her eyes as it reflected off of the exact same thing he was screaming in his thoughts as every King forced themselves onto their feet and bow to the players of the Game for Sannin.

_._

_._

_._

_Why us?_

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- This was too short for my liking, but I am content with it c: Yep Yep, Sasuke knows who the ladeh in white is~ Oh, yes he does! And Hinata? Yep! She's adorable, and we all know it. I hope you guys used the song for the funrel part, I just feel like it fits the situation between everyone.

Oh, and for a note, Sakura and Hinata were the only females in the room (minus the servants who prayed at the table before they shut the doors).

Please Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing and have a wonderful day :D


	3. Chapter 3

That moment when Kitty wants to be Jon Snow's lover is whenever you see a bird. How many birds did you see today, ne? :D Yep, that's how much I love Jon Snow, and I would totally have babies with him (move over, Ygritte, I saw him first in Season One). I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and that this chapter will be better! o3o If not...well, I can't do anything about it ;w; Would you like an imaginary cupcake?

Please, feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing c: I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and I thank you for taking the time to read this! Have a great day! :D

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

L**i**_g_h_**t **_'_e_**m ****U**_p_

Chapter Three

_The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?)- _Snow Patrol

"If that bloody Hiruzen wasn't dead, I would've strangle him with my ponytail if he thinks he can send my grandson, and my bloody _heir _to the throne to play the Game for Sannin! Hah! Over my dead body will I let this commense," Jiraiya howled as he got up into Iruka's face, towering over him as Iruka hunched lower into a chair with obvious tears him his eyes. Sasuke felt sorry for the poor man, really, but he didn't wish to try and save his sorry rear; not when King Uzumaki Jiraiya is angry about something. "Who in the right mind would put my grandchild into a position to go to _war? _Huh? _Tell me!"_

Iruka swallowed and cowered away as Naruto stepped between them. "Grandfather, please, this isn't Iruka-sensei's fault and he does not deserve to be yelled at," he said calmly, hoping to spread it to the angry old man. Sasuke watched as Naruto dared to push Jiraiya down into a seat. "Now, I'm sure Iruka-sensei will explain what Sannin said in his will about choosing me, isn't that right, Iruka-sensei?"

"W-well, actually...S-Sannin didn't explain why in his w-will," Iruka stuttered as he scooted his stool closer to Sasuke, since he could probably beat Jiraiya in hand-to-hand combat...it he chuged a couple of alcohols. "He only s-said the names and signed his name."

Jiraiya did his best not to pop a blood vessel as Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Are you certain that I can not simply turn down the contract?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, really," Iruka sat up and gripped his knees. "But the rules say that any contestant named by the Sannin, Kingdom or name, I suppose, can not get out of the Game unless you are killed."

"Well, that makes everything easier," Sasuke bit in sarcastically, earning a worried glance from Hiruzen's advisor.

Shaking his head, Iruka didn't get the Prince's right-hand-man. "N-no, it would have to be by a person outside of the Uzumaki Kingdom, or one of the other contestants."

"Who happens to be a _woman, _no older then my grandson!" Jiraiya barked. "Where did this girl come from, huh? I've never heard of her before in my life!"

"I spoke to her maiden," Iruka said carefully, looking at his feet. "She is from the Haruno family, and took over the throne after her godmother passed it through her from her father's death."

"Gaara?" Jiraiya blinked. "She's Gaara's _daughter? _That means Tsunade is allied with the kid. Bloody hell."

"Grandfather?" Naruto looked at him carefully, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

Inside the guesthouse for the Uzumaki, sitting in the commonroom, Sasuke watched as his adopted family discuss among themselves, staying out of the royal affairs. All that his thoughts were buzzing with now was the pastel-haired woman who stood over the dead body of the Sannin, placing the odd flower into the dead man's hands in replacement of his missing heart. The pink hair, the pale skin and the fluid movements in her walk, Sasuke's jaw clenched another time, unwilling to believe that _she _is a real person.

Let alone a _Queen._

"She's the youngest daughter of Gaara, who was the King of the Haruno Kingdom," Jiraiya spoke softly, deep in thought. " He passed away before she was actually born, I believe. Tsunade, who is a distant relative of the Haruno family, has been taking care of the throne since his death... I honestly didn't think one of Gaara's children would actually take the throne."

Thinking the same as Sasuke's curiosity, Naruto then asked, "Wasn't the Haruno Kingdom allied with the Mad Terumi?"

"They say, but there is no proof," Jiraiya sighed. "But, if this child is Queen, this is going to be difficult." He reached over for his goblet and took a sip of his wine.

"She's not only a Queen, my Lord," Iruka spoke out of his habits. "She is Khaleesi of the Hyuuga..."

Spitting the bloody red liquid, Jiraiya's anger rose again with fire. _"You mean that she's in control of the Hyuuga army!"_

"Y-yes..."

"Why the fuck haven't you told me this before?" Jiraiya screamed, slamming the goblet back on the table. "Don't you know that the nomadic Hyuuga Kingdom has killed more men then women who give birth in a _year?"_

"I thought the Hyuuga King was unmarried," Naruto said. Sasuke watched as Iruka shook his head.

"She married Hyuuga Neji, in partnership of their armies and kingdoms," Iruka sighed as he slouched against the wall. "It was told to Sannin personally, but he didn't do anything to notify the other Kings; something about not wanting to make a 'big commotion' of it."

"Well, it's making a commotion now," Jiraiya bit out bitterly.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and met his gaze, listening to the unspoken words his Prince had to say. With that, Sasuke bit his lip and gave off a curt nod to Naruto before he stood up, alerting both Iruka and Jiraiya to look at the heir of the Uzumaki Kingdom. Grinning, Naruto placed a hand on his grandfather's shoulder and gave him an assuring look, making the King to relax a little.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke quietly, using the silence in the room as a helpful idea, "I won't direspect Hiruzen, and I will be honored to participate in the Game."

"Naru-!"

Before Jiraiya could intrupt, he went on. "My father was a King, and my mother was his Queen. They ruled the Uzumaki Kingdom with a dream that they would spread peace on every land and every drop of ocean water; they wanted their son to have his own family with peace and equality between Kingdoms, and the world for that matter. They always put others before themselves...and they passed away simply too early to try and make that dream a reality.

"As their son, and the heir of the Uzumaki throne, I will play the Game for my parents," he said finally, taking both adults into shock as they stared at him in awe. "And I will win, for my family, for my Kingdom...for the dream that my parents could not live to see, but I will make my offsprings and the world's children live on to see the beauty the world holds when it's knitted together in peace."

Looking at Jiraiya, Sasuke watched as Naruto knelt on one knee infront of his grandfather and gripped both of his hands tightly. "Grandfather, I will play the Game, as Sannin Hiruzen wished me to, and I will win the Game for Father and Mother, and for _you. _This is for the Uzumaki Family, and I will not lose the Sannin Throne to anyone else."

Closing his aged eyes, Jiraiya leaned forward and embraced his only grandchild. "You will die, Naruto. You're the only precious thing I have left, boy!"

"I won't die," Naruto said seriously. "I will win the Game and you will retire to a bed of wine and beautiful women, Dattebayo!"

With that, Jiraiya bursted out laughing, tears falling out of his closed eyes as he hugged his grandson tighter, refusing to let go. "You're too much like your mother, you know? I swear, Kushina would smack the back of your head if she heard you using her vocabulary. She always said she never wanted you sounding like her!"

Sasuke smirked, watching Jiraiya crying as Naruto patted his head like a parent does to a child. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't be the first choice to go to for advice on something like this; since he is Naruto's right-hand-man, his job was more about protection and physical guidance into battle or war. He was not a useful bastard for emotional support, since Sasuke usually would hit Naruto if he came up to him crying like a baby. Although, he was happy for his friend's choice and his determination to go through with it.

And, he will stand next to Naruto to win this Game.

"I hope you know...that there is an exchange for all participants in the Game," Iruka said after a long time of silence, while Jiraiya and Naruto held them up with their family cuddles and rainbows. "Every King who is in the Game, they must exchange their closest companion. Which, in Naruto's case, would be...you, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke shot a dark, menacing glare to Iruka. He was surprised, yes, but his tone was nothing but harsh violence and promising pain to the poor advisor.

"Wait! What do you mean we have to _exchange _Sasuke? How would that be part of the Game?" Naruto shrieked as he stood up and clenched his fists. "Sasuke is _my _right-hand-man, so he can't leave my side! He's my _best friend, _Iruka!"

"It's the rule, Naruto. Again, it's not something I can control, but there is a reason for this exchange to occur," Iruka put simply. "By exchanging one's closest companion with another, you will be able to see the behaviors of your enemy's life; but, it is most common that you would know _one _of your enemies."

"This could prove helpful," Jiraiya noted in as he rest his chin on his palm lazily. "Sasuke-teme is the most stubborn bastard in the world. If we exchange him, the _Queen _wouldn't be able to know anything of Naruto through him! Not even sexual advances would get Sasuke to spill something from his lips!"

"Hey! Just because Sasuke rejects anyone with breasts, doesn't mean he is _that _stubborn. He could have a ticklespot," Naruto poked in.

"I appreciate that both of you are willing to speak of me as if I was not present in the room," said Sasuke with a deadpanned stare at Jiraiya and Naruto, making them stiffen with a worrysome blink. "Besides, what makes us so sure that she will exchange her closet companion? Is her companion even here?"

"Actually, before I came in, I spoke with the Queen about this," Iruka smiled somewhat shyly. "The other lady, who was with her...she's actually her sister-in-law, Hyuuga Hinata."

"...Hyuuga Hinata, as in the _blood-related sister _of the Hyuuga _King?" _Jiraiya dropped his hands to his lap.

Nodding, Iruka went on. "From what Lady Hinata translated for me, is that she serves as the Queen's head _advisor, _her _handmaiden _and has been the closest friend she has had since Tsunade. So, before you try and say that the Queen is trying to sneak something from you...she's being quite honest about this whole thing." Iruka obviously felt proud of himself, as Sasuke watched. "She was very resisting of trading her sister-in-law, but Lady Hinata eventually talked her through it."

"Huh...maybe this won't be so bad after all!" Naruto grinned as he looked to Sasuke. "You get to travel outside of the Uzumaki Kingdom, Sasuke-teme! You'll probably see more stuff then me before the Valley of the End!"

"I wouldn't go that far, you dumbass," Sasuke hissed. His emotions were boiling inside him. If every single symbol inside his dream was becoming true, being exchanged to _her _may cause some kind of drastic death to Sasuke - or Naruto, whichever. "If I were to find out anything that may prove useful on your end, I won't be able to write anything to you when I'm _across the ocean, _or somewhere farther!"

"Why would this be a trouble?" Iruka asked.

"Sasuke-teme is unable to write," Naruto informed, frowning at the realization of what his friend said. It would be true, being unable to communicate at all or anything. "But...it will be useful, since she can't _speak _the Common Language! See, Sasuke-teme! We shall be fine!"

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

Standing up, both Jiraiya and Iruka looked at Naruto briefly, nodding once before Iruka let Jiraiya pick up his wine and slaunt out of the room to leave the Prince and his companion alone. Sasuke didn't look up to hear Naruto sit on Jiraiya's chair and stare at his friend for a long moment.

"So," Naruto huffed out, "what do you think of all of this?"

Looking up, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed tightly. "Naruto... That Queen is from my _dreams."_

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto was confused. "You never mentioned a woman in your dream with me."

"No, not that one," Sasuke strained as he rubbed the bridge of his fine nose. "She's..._her, _Naruto. She's the woman from my dreams."

Eyes widening, Naruto leaned away to slouch in his chair. "Are you speaking of the woman who you dream of when you don't foresight anything?" he gaped at him as Sasuke nodded. "Lord Sasuke-teme! I thought you told me that _she _was a figment of your imagination; that God himself send one of his angels to give you peace once in a while in your sleep! This should not be possible for dreams to connect."

"I know, Naruto."

"So, you mean to tell me, the angel that is tied with her left hand to yours'...is the very one who is probably plotting my death?" he whimpered out weakly, running his hand through his hair.

Sasuke finally looked at his friend with equally worried eyes. "For all I know...she has been a foresight whenever it is something unrelated to you or the Kingdom. I don't think of anything else besides the Uzumaki Family and the Uzumaki Kingdom; you know that, Naruto."

"But let's think of this," Naruto blurted. "What if _you _have gone into her dreams whenever you don't foresight things for the _Uzumaki? _What if, and bear with me...your foresight can go into someone's dream that you're suppose to be with in the future?"

"My dreams have never been so close to the actual event," Sasuke defended with narrowed eyes. "I dreamt of her this morning, and my foresights have never been so close in time. And I never recall myself going into other people's dreams; it's simply hard to believe."

"It's hard to believe that you see the future and secrets of people, but yet, here I am listening to you ramble about a lady who wants me _dead!" _Naruto cried out. Granted, Sasuke never actually told Naruto what happens in his dreams with the Queen. Sometimes, when Sasuke had longer time with her, he would...do things out of his whim.

Was it attraction to the future that may hold Sasuke's heart? Sasuke could not tell.

"I don't want to be away from the Kingdom," Sasuke confessed lamely, snapping Naruto out of his woes. "I don't remember where I come from, and this place has been the only one that I could call home. If I am to go to another Kingdom and promise my loyalty to another royalty...I wouldn't call myself part of the Uzumaki Kingdom any longer."

Frowning, Naruto gripped his chair's armrest tightly. "Sasuke-teme, you are part of my _family. _You're like a brother I could never have, and I don't care if you promise your loyalty to another Kingdom; you're still the Sasuke-teme I grew up with and I would always welcome you back with open arms."

"But you might not be alive by the time I could come back, Naruto."

"Might. Might is the magic word right there, Sasuke-teme!"

Smirking, Sasuke shook his head. "What is the world going to do with you if you win the Game, hn? You'll probably feed everyone that highly sodium noodle soup you always have the chefs prepare for dinner."

"We won't know until I win! So, let's have hope that I will get the throne, Dattebayo!" Naruto laughed out as the door was opened once again to have Iruka come in. Sasuke twisted his head to see the tall, tanned man smiling nervously, as if he just got more news for the Game. "What is it now, Iruka-sensei?"

The Sannin's advisor closed the door carefully behind him. "I have spoken to the Queen again, and she requests that she meets with you, Naruto."

"Oh, that is fine," Naruto said carefree as he and Sasuke got ready to make their way to the door, but was soon stopped by Iruka's raised hand. "Is something wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

"Rather, what I meant that she meets with you, Naruto...she wants you to come speak to her _alone."_

"That can not be done," Sasuke stepped in with a dark look to Iruka. "As the Prince's right-hand, it is my duty to be by his side. What if the woman plans on assassinating Naruto once you leave the room?"

"I assure you that the Queen has no objects on her body to kill anyone," Iruka sighed. "She even requested that her handmaiden left the room for the meeting. She is waiting for you right now, Naruto, and I am sure we taught you to never keep a lady waiting."

Before Sasuke could force his way back to Naruto's side, a hand patted his shoulder. He looked at Naruto with an unsure gaze, and his friend simply smiled big in return. "You wait here and rest, Sasuke-teme; I'll be back in a little while - depending on how well the Queen understands the Common Tongue."

Snorting, Sasuke watched as Naruto and Iruka left the room, leaving him alone in the commonroom to look out the window to the quiet Sannin village surrounding the castle. He just hoped that his Prince wouldn't be so stupid infront of a Queen and get himself slaughtered by the woman who plagues his dreams.

_._

_._

_._

Walking in the deserted hallway, Naruto stayed by Iruka's side as he guided the Prince to the next building by crossing over a skyarch. He peered down to the small town going on with their day, smiling a little when he saw kids run through the river of adults with wooden swords and sticks and how merchants did their best to make a cheap deal with the family that couldn't afford much. It was almost like any other day, he thought, but he knew that everyone was still saddened by Hiruzen's death; but they knew he would want them to move on.

"Here we are, Naruto," Iruka said suddenly as he stopped infront of the door that had a small balcony to the forest scenery in the background. Turning, Iruka huffed a breath as he gave Naruto an assuring nod before knocking and opening the door.

Naruto watched carefully as Iruka stuck his head inside. "Mi'lady," he said with fashion before opening the door more for Naruto to step inside. "Naruto of the Uzumaki Kingdom, Prince of the next heir to the Uzumaki throne."

It was a simply officespace with tapestry hung on three walls, and a fireplace on the last wall; the color of red and gold was the theme of the room, much as the rest of the rooms that was fitted for an honored guest such as a King.

Or, for this situation, a Queen.

Naruto heard the door close behind him, Iruka leaving the two people alone in the room; the Queen was seated at the long table, her veil removed from her head, and Naruto noticed a violet-colored diamond in the middle of her forehead, and how that her pink hair was naturally wavy and curled at the bottom. Surely, Naruto thought that she was a beautiful woman, but he recalled her handmaiden's gorgeous looks and the mystery she held in her pale eyes. He suddenly wished that the Queen didn't send her away.

Bowing his head to the seated lady, Naruto cleared his throat to speak thoroughly so she may understand. "My Lady, you have requested me?" he asked slowly.

When he raised his head, the Queen tilted her head to the side with an amused smile on her doll-like features. "If you honestly believe that I would be called a Lady infront of a contestant of the Game, then you must surely been sheltered in your childhood," she said clearly, no foreign accent was heard as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You speak Common Tongue!" he exclaimed as he clung to his chest, shock written in his eyes.

"Of course, it is my Kingdom's first language," she said with a sniff, as if he told a bad joke. "Now, since we are in equal ranks, I wish you will call me by my birth name. Sakura sounds more friendly then _Lady."_

"You speak Common Tongue!" he repeated in a gasp. "I thought you didn't understand our language, and your handmaiden translated for you!"

Blinking, Sakura leaned against her chair and used her foot to push out a free chair across from her, silently telling Naruto to take a seat. Once he stumbled into the wooden chair, Sakura could easily tell how nervous and scared he was by how his hands on the table was shaking the furniture. "My handmaiden...Common Tongue is not her first language, so I made her listen to people who speak Common Tongue and have her translate it back to me in Hyuuga."

"Uhm..." Naruto's face reddened as he tried to take in this new information.

Smiling bigger, Sakura tapped her chin. "Of course, no one from this land understands the Haruno Kingdom, since my father was never much of a talker, as I was told. I will not humor myself for too long about other royalty's stupidity."

Looking from his hands to Sakura, Naruto's shoulders slacked. "Why...did you ask to meet with me, My Lady?"

"Ah," she snapped. "What have I said?"

"...Sakura, forgive me," he rephrased after he swallowed nervously. "Why have you asked for me?"

Closing her eyes, Sakura had a dreamy smile on her face. "I was told that I am to exchange my closest companion with yours', since it is the rules for the Game of Sannin. Have you heard this, too, Naruto? That you will be having my handmaiden and sister-in-law, Hinata?"

Naruto nodded when Sakura opened her emerald eyes to look at him. "I figured it would be polite of me to personally meet you; to meet the man who will be having my dearest Hinata in your care...and, to simply warn you."

"Warn me?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes," Sakura drawled as she leaned her elbows one the table, being a bit closer to Naruto as she spoke clear as day, and simple as the time. "I simply warn you, that if you ever mistreat my handmaiden; if I hear any news that she has shed a tear because of your doing of something rash... I will not hesitate to spy my way into wherever the hell you are, slash your torso open, and hang you around the neck by your intestines."

Becoming pale, Naruto's breath hitched. "I-I... I would never mistreat a woman!"

"It is not that I think you will treat my Hinata poorly, believe in me, Naruto," Sakura shrugged, unlady-like. "Although, I could sense your eyes when myself and my handmaiden stepped into the throneroom."

"H-huh?"

Eyes softening, Sakura's voice was still serious. "I have seen that look before, Naruto of Uzumaki," she said, taking him aback again. "If you plan on tainting my handmaiden as if she was some whore from your Kingdom's brothel, you are dead wrong. I don't know who you are, but I will not hand over Hinata as if she was a piece of meat."

Collecting himself, Naruto bowed his head to her respectfully. "Sakura, if you truly think I would taint an angel such as Lady Hinata, I can assure you that you have my very word that I will not lay a hand upon her for _any _reason..."

A pregnant pause before Sakura made Naruto snap up. "Unless she returns the feeling to you openly."

"E-excuse me?"

"My handmaiden came to me after the funrel, telling me of a man of sunshine looking at her when he believed she could not tell," Sakura stated, watching with a sly smile as red tinted Naruto's cheeks. "Now, in my years of seeing this take place, I do believe that you are not the only one with the temptation to look at someone as if they came from your god. Am I mistaking?"

"I-I... No, Sakura, you are not," Naruto flustered heavily. "I step into this room, and I have been threatened by the contestant of the Game...and yet, she's telling me that her handmaiden is _aware _of my presence as I am for her. Is this all you have to say to me?"

"No."

Watching her intently, Naruto saw Sakura raise herself from her chair and stroll to the dresser behind her, where a vase of usual flowers in the land and a large, hand-knitted box sat on the other side. Picking it up, as if it had weight to it, Sakura carried the box back and settled herself on her chair and the object on the table. The Uzumaki Prince stared carefully as Sakura removed the knitted top to show silkened cloth covering a mound.

"You are a Prince, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura started off carefully, "and, as it was said by the dead Sannin himself...you and I are to be fighting for his throne. I will admit that I am not fond of being pushed into a Game where I have to slaughter my opponents, but I am willing to accept that it is going to be _you._

"Incase you have not heard, Naruto, my husband of the Hyuuga Kingdom was a nomadic King; he traveled lands that even your grandfather has never heard of. Once I was married to my late husband, he presented me a gift that only I, Haruno Sakura, Queen of Haruno Kingdom and _Khaleesi _of the nomadic Hyuuga Kingdom, could have in my possession. He gave me Bijuu eggs."

"Bijuu," Naruto inhaled. "The Tailed-Beasts that went extinct centuries ago?"

Nodding, Sakura went on. "My late husband and his men claimed that these eggs were petrified in the lava of a valcano, and he happened to have discovered it before our marriage. To him, he thought these eggs will give anyone who hold them a bountiful life and a peaceful outbringing... So, he gave them to me for claimant."

"Sakura," Naruto intrupted when their eyes met, "I am afraid that I do not understand..."

She smiled. "When I play a game, I refuse to have the upperhand in whatever possessions that I hold," she said, gently pushing the box to him. "Today, we are mere children of Kingdoms...but, when tomorrow comes, Uzumaki Naruto, I will show no mercy into winning the Sannin's Throne. By giving you this, I want it to be a reminder to you that I am just as human as you are, and that, if I win, you _will be remembered _as a worthy opponent."

Seeing the gesture of her head, Naruto's shaking hands gripped the silk cloth and removed it to whatever was hiding underneath. A large, oval-shaped rock sat in a bundle of packaging cloths and material; the color was a wine-red, and barely had and lumps upon its surface with an occassional wart-like bump or two. Naruto's fingers lightly touched it, and felt somekind of weird attraction to it, as if it was calling him.

"This is...a Bijuu egg," he breathed in mere awe. His head shooting up, he met the content gaze of the Queen. "Why would you give _me _an egg of a _Bijuu? _It won't do any good to me if it's petrified!"

"Do you really believe that, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she reached over, her hands ontop of his that were planted on the egg. "This is a gift, so that you know that I pray for your upcoming journey and that I have faith in you until we meet again at the Valley of the End." She gently squeezed his hands and rubbed her thumbs on his knuckles, and it instantly took Naruto back to when his mother would cradle him in her arms. "I will confess that I will show no mercy, but I will not win the Game without a fair fight. You better hold on to this, Naruto."

Looking down at the egg, tears swelled in Naruto's blue eyes as the connection between him, Sakura and the egg grew to a warm flame. His chest swelled as he shut his eyes tightly, and spoke in a cracked voice. "My exchange...my right-hand-man. His name is Sasuke, and he wishes to become something worthy to the world," he sobbed as he pressed his forehead to the back of Sakura's hand, and her free one came up and gently rubbed his head. "He is like a brother to me, despite everyone saying he's a bastard of bad luck, and he works so bloody fucking hard everyday to try and prove himself!"

The memories of Sasuke drawling about the woman in his dreams, Naruto's tears slipped as he clung to the egg tighter, feeling the soothing hum inside the egg. For the Prince of the Uzumaki Kingdom, Naruto felt like he was now speaking to who purifies his best friend's dreams. "I beg you...when he is in your care: try to make him feel that he is worthy to live. Make him the soldier he always dreamt of becoming!"

Not hearing another word from the Queen, Naruto sobbed harder as he felt her hand ontop of his head slowly cease their gentle pets. He felt her lean forward and press a soft kiss into his blonde hair, burning into his skull as she slipped her hands away from him and rose from her seat. He listened to her delicate footsteps go away from the table, and a door closing shut.

Leaving Naruto to weep with his first piece towards war, and the last unspoken words of his now-enemy.

_._

_._

_._

_You have my word._

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- Because a real man can cry c: If a man cries, his wishes will be kept to heart. True story, folks. Men who cry are not sissys, otherwise you're just calling yourself a worthless piece of trash (Eric Cartman included, but he makes me laugh).

Please feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or do nothing. Be happy and have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is getting fun for me c: Not because I am waaay behind in _Game of Thrones, _and people may not be happy about that, but I like how I make the characters more... I dunno, but I like it c: Thank you to those who have Reviewed, Followed, Favorited or done nothing last time, and I hope you're excited as I am for this.

Special love goes out to ImmaPiratte, since she is basically the one who told me to watch _Game of Thrones _in the first place. I haven't heard from her in a while, so all my best wishes go out to her and I hope that she is happy; she's a sweetheart and I loved her Reviews ;D

Please, feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite, or do nothing; I prefer to entertain people, and if not, I wish them nothing more then a great day. Enjoy!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

L**i**_g_h_**t **_'_e_**m ****U**_p_

Chapter Four

_Stripped- _Shiny Toy Guns

Naruto was woken up by a Sannin guard, dressed in their animal masks and tight armor, they forced the Prince out of his bed and he stood up to realize that there were servants packing his clothes into chests and cases with Jiraiya ordering them around. Looking to his grandfather in the barely-there sunlight, Naruto raised a brow of wondering what in the world is happening.

"Iruka is finding evidence of foul play for the contestants in the Game," Jiraiya said simply as his grandson put on his royal vest and leathered belt. "Someone had attempted to break into Queen Sakura's bedchambers with a weapon, and her guard killed him; apparently some of the other Kingdoms are not pleased with Hiruzen's arrangements."

"What Kingdom did it?" Naruto asked urgently after he stopped a maid from touching the knitted box that contained his gift from the targeted Queen.

Jiraiya simply shook his head. "It was someone from the other Kingdoms. We can't find any source of his nationality...but no further evidence was found."

"Lord!" Naruto hissed. "What about Sasuke? What about the Queen and her party?"

"We're making the exchange once we get out of here, so quit standing around and follow the guard," Jiraiya snapped urgently. When Naruto tried to get a servant to find Sasuke, the old man gripped his shoulders tightly. "Naruto, Sasuke does not belong to you anymore, as of right now. Don't stall yourself and hurry, boy!"

Everything else was a blur for Naruto, as the servants finished dressing him, the Prince told the maids that he would carry the knitted box on his own after they tried to pack it again. Holding the contents of the egg inside the well-constructed box, Naruto was quickly guided by a Sannin guard through a secret doorway in the hallway he occupied, and then led in pure darkness in a smelly and wet tunnel; then shoved through a veil of vegetation vines to be in the middle of the borderline of the Sannin's Castle, where his party of Knights and Sakura's party and horses with them. He saw that Sakura was dressed in dark clothing, barely blending into the dark early morning as her pale arms wrapped around a weeping woman. Her handmaiden, Hinata, sobbed and clung to her mistress's dark cloak, hiding her face into Sakura's slender neck as the Queen spoke her a strong-built man with white hair and violet eyes.

Naruto was literally carried by the Sannin guards over to the mass of people and animals when Sakura looked at Naruto with worried eyes. Naruto's heart skipped a beat painfully when the Queen turned her gaze down to the dark-haired woman crying in her arms, her hand combing through her handmaiden's as she attempted to hush her carefully. Naruto suddenly realized that the conversation he and Sakura held yesterday that she and this Hinata were _close _as if they were blood related instead of in-laws. His chest clenched at the mere thought of separating them, making his brain numb.

Iruka burst through the line of bodies on Sakura's side and hurried over to Naruto. "Everything will be fine, Naruto. We have arranged a carriage with a servant serving as a decoy for you. We will have one of your men give you a Knight cloak and you shall ride on horseback back to the Uzumaki Kingdom; all we have to do is make the exchange."

Through Naruto's blurred thoughts, he registered what he was to do and what was to happen, but everything Iruka blabbed about really meant nothing to him when he heard a muffled man's voice, which was obvious who it belonged to. "Unhand me and explain why you tore me away from my cot, you mute-fuckers!"

Turning his head, the Sannin guards shoved Sasuke to his side, barely dressed in his navy-colored leather; the strings were still undone and his sleeping shirt was untucked from his belt, Naruto concluded in his thoughts that his friend was woken in the lowerclass chambers and was not educated of the current situation. Holding the box closer to himself, Naruto looked down to the earthy ground and set the box in between his feet, guarding it with his legs.

"Naruto, what in the bloody name of God is going on here?" Sasuke snapped darkly when he stood back up. "Why are we up before the birds and everyone looks like it is the end of time?"

"We are parting ways," Naruto said simply, whispering. "We are being forced to make the exchange. Someone from one of the Kingdoms tried to kill Queen Sakura."

Stiffening, Sasuke's nose flared in total anger. "It could have been the Uchiha. Those fucking _rats!" _he seethed through his teeth, recalling how the Uchiha Kingdom treated the Uzumaki Kingdom as if they were God themselves.

"We're going to exchange and flee back to our Kingdoms now, Sasuke-teme," Naruto spoke, catching his right-hand-man's attention instantly. Looking at his best friend, Naruto forced a half-smile on his face. "I won't be seeing you for a while, Dattebayo..."

Unclenching his fists, Sasuke came to realization of what was to become of them. "You remember what I have said, right?"

"Of course, and I will keep my end of the bargain," Naruto nodded. "Just don't cause too much trouble in another kingdom, okay? You'll just give yourself a bad name."

"Hn..."

"The exchange must happen now, we're losing darkness!" Iruka spoke with the silence of the people in the forest. Naruto faced the opposite end of the Haruno party, seeing Sakura carefully rocking Hinata as the woman hitched her sobs at Iruka's voice. The Sannin advisor looked at Sakura, nodding once to the Queen as she parted her lips, like she wanted to say something, and Naruto remembered how Sakura 'posed' as being unable to understand the Common Language.

Slowly, Sakura unwrapped her arms from Hinata and took hold of the crying woman's face, raising her face to meet eyes as the Queen whispered something in another language. Hinata shivered and nodded slowly before Sakura removed the trimmed bangs on her handmaiden's forehead and pressed a soft kiss to her skin, making the sad woman cry out and cling to Sakura once more. The Queen looked to the white-haired man, who didn't hesitate to unlatch Hinata from her and literally drag her across the dirt.

_"Khaleesi! Khaleesi!" _Hinata wepted quietly as she tried to pick herself up beside the soldier, who eventually slowed himself down for her to catch up. Hinata hit her temple against the soldier's hard armor, fresh tears falling out of her eyes when the man stopped both of them infront of Naruto.

The Prince stared at the soldier with a hard look, as the soldier's eyes narrowed darkly at him. Naruto felt his grandfather's hand touch his back carefully, making him exhale sharply through his nose and held out his right arm. The soldier's lip curled up into a slight sneer, and Naruto briefly noticed how the man's teeth was sharp like a knife before he let go of his hard hold on Hinata's forearm.

The soldier took a second to pat the top of Hinata's head, as if telling her he did not mean to treat her so harshly in departing them, and she simply sniffed and pressed her head into his palm before she took a step closer to Naruto, and he simply wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace, with Sakura watching the whole time.

When Naruto looked back at Sakura, her eyes softened just a littl bit and she gave one nod to him. Unconsciously, Naruto rubbed his thumb on the curl of Hinata's bare shoulder when she cried out in her first language to Sakura, weeping sorrowly as her hands clung to Naruto's dense clothes.

"Make sure that the Queen makes it back to her kingdom safely, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said at last before closing his eyes when Sasuke took his step forward, beside the soldier. "You are to take care of her now, do you understand..?"

"Aa," Sasuke said simply as he had a stare-down with the Haruno soldier as the man turned himself around before marching back. On the way, another soldier escorted the Queen to a white horse, and allowed her to help herself on, as if she has done it so many times before. Sasuke broke the contact from the white-haired man to watch Sakura pull her hood up and wrap her shawl scarf around her nose and mouth, concealing her pastel hair from the world.

The soldier suddenly smacked Sasuke into the direction of a stallion with a two-seat saddle, and the dark-haired man glared at the soldier. Never, in the Uzumaki Kingdom, has Sasuke ridden a horse...that would probably take him to long distance. His body would probably not be able to provide energy for it, since whenever he and Naruto had rode horses was on hunting in their forest, and they never lasted long with the filled game in the woods.

"Up," the soldier said with a bark. "Up!"

With a sniff, Sasuke hauled himself into the back of the saddle and the soldier gracefully climbed infront. He didn't like how the horse's energy radiated onto him, telling him that this animal was made to go for a long time of running when Sasuke was not. Looking on, Sasuke saw Naruto keeping his eyes closed and the woman in his arms suddenly jerked, yelling in her language that probably titled the Queen to her as her master.

With a howl of the other soldier who leapt onto his own horse, the three animals cried out and took off into full speed to the misty morning, falling into the remaining shadows of the trees and actually riding the wind.

_"Khaleesi!" _Hinata cried out in depression in Naruto's hold as his other arms came around to cage her; she made obvious movements to try and make a run for her Queen, and Naruto was quick by holding her tightly against his chest and let her scream.

"We need to shut her up!" one man said behind Naruto. "She will draw attention and we will be in trouble."

Before an alien hand could touch a single hair on Hinata, Naruto's voice changed. It was now mature, masculine and deep into control as anyone who surrounded him (besides Jiraiya) jumped away. "You will _not _lay a hand on her!" he barked.

Slowly, Naruto loosened his hold on the crying woman, carefully holding her shoulders and called to her quietly, gentle as possible. When Hinata covered her mouth with a simple hand, her big, lavender eyes looked up to him with fear and vunerability; she leaned away from him, out of mere instinct with a stranger.

Swallowing, Naruto nodded to her, slowly having her nod along with him. "My name," he said slow, "is Uzumaki Naruto."

He waited until she nodded. Her lip was still wobbling, but her loud sobbing stopped. "I am Naruto, and _no one _will hurt you. Do you understand, Hinata?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Y-yes...Yes, yes!"

Jiraiya watched as his grandson spoke to the Queen's handmaiden and how careful he was being with the foreign woman. After commanding one of the servant men to give up their capes, Naruto draped it around the shaking woman securly, like a child who needed a blanket.

Looking at the prince with large eyes, Hinata pouted. "Uhm..."

Jiraiya watched as Naruto devoted his eyes back to her, giving her all his attention. "What is it, Hinata..? Do you need something?"

The woman needed a moment to arrange her words, as if she didn't know what to say exactly. "W-where..?" she whispered under her breath. She swallowed with tears in her eyes, but Naruto nodded softly as he assured her that she would be okay to take her time. "Where...are w-we...go?"

"You mean 'Where are we going'?" Naruto smiled softly, rubbing her covered shoulders and arms in attempt to warm her from the chill that wasn't there. "We are going back to my kingdom, where it will be _safe."_

"Safe..?" Hinata tilted her head to the side. Naruto carefully led her to a horse, which was saddled for a servant of the Uzumaki Kingdom, and a two-seat. "Safe place?"

"My home, okay?" Naruto tried once again, helping her up onto the horse. "It will be safe..."

The pale-eyed woman looked around with worry, looking at the other servants readying themselves to formation. Naruto saw this and patted the back of her hand, making her stiffen and shoot down with a wide-eye stare.

"Okay?" he asked her one more time, still resting his hand ontop of hers.

Blushing out of nervousness, Hinata slowly nodded in understanding. "Y-yes... Yes, yes."

Naruto offered her a smile before he helped himself on behind Hinata, his arms on either side of her and grabbing the reigns of the horse. The dark-haired woman didn't resist or cry out any longer as Jiraiya shouted at the servants to start forward, with the decoy in the carriage. On sudden movement, Hinata's pale hands grabbed the sleeves of Naruto's shirt, making everyone hold still and stare darkly at the foreign woman.

"It's alright, Hinata...-chan," Naruto soothed as he pulled the cape's hood up over her head, protecting her head from wind and from prying eyes of the people around them. Her grip on his sleeves tightened and he hesitated to wrap an arm around her waist allowed her to lean back for support, resting her shivering form against his chest. "They woke up you up very early, so rest now..."

She nodded slowly, understanding him since he was speaking slow for her. Hinata kept her grip tight on his sleeves, closing her eyes as she huddled her head under his chin. She felt him flick the reigns of the horse and began hurrying to follow the formation with the Uzumaki party, right before anyone was to wake up and notice that the contestants of the Game were gone...

At the distance of a cliffed hill, a shadow of a body shrinked into hiding; watching as the richly-colored Kingdom of the Uzumaki started to fade into the earthly painting of the woods. A sneer smile appeared, the teeth glinting in the slightest light before falling back into a hidden cave of the cliff, away from sight.

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke was allowed to climb off the horse, but quickly fell from the lost feeling of his limbs. The white-haired soldier, who Sasuke overheard for his name to be Suigetsu, looked down and barked out a laugh; his pointy teeth visible with the teasing snicker. Ignoring the fact that hislegs were shaking _numbingly _in pain, Sasuke glared evily at him, catching eye contact with him.

"Shut your mouth, you menacing mutt!" Sasuke growled under his breath, making Suigetsu jerk.

In a second, the soldier leapt off of the horse, his legs still moving like nothing happened, grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his sleeping shirt and brought their noses together as flames sparked in violet eyes. His voice bcame snarling, almost like an animal. "_Rhae Mhar!" _Suigetsu shouted into Sasuke's face.

"Suigetsu!" a feminine, dominant voice took control over the soldier, and Sasuke turned his stoic face to see Sakura a couple feet away from the two men with the other soldier with brown hair and a square-ish face. She said something in an irritated voice, making Suigetsu's eyes widen and tighten his grip on Sasuke's shirt.

"_Khaleesi..." _Suigetsu said with slight stubborness, but soon sighed when Sakura raised both of her brows at him and stared at him with those _gorgeous _emerald eyes. "Aa..."

Suigetsu set Sasuke down, on the earthly floor since his legs were still uncomfortable. Sasuke gripped his fists into the sandy-texture and glared at Suigetsu again. The soldier did not let this go unnotice, and he snorted.

"_Rhae Mhar," _Suigetsu muttered before marching away to settle his horse. Sasuke didn't looke away from the soldier until he heard a _blu-glug _noise next to him, and found that a canteen made from animal hide swung next to his head.

"It is going to become humid for you soon, so I suggest you drink as much water as possible," Sakura said quietly as she dangled the canteen to fall into Sasuke's lap. Naruto told Sasuke that she knew Common Tongue, so he didn't portray himself as quite shock as she probably hoped - however, she didn't seem to react.

Lazily picking up the canteen, Sasuke examined it out of curiosity. "What does '_Rhae Mhar' _mean?" he asked. He peeked from the side of his vision to watch Sakura bend down to his height, a childish pose as she smiled amusingly.

"Suigetsu calls anyone that who he feels is going to ruin his 'fun'," Sakura said softly, holding her delicate cheeks on both of her hands. "And what it means is...sore foot."

Sasuke snorted with a displeased shake of his head. "I would give him a _sore _ass if he feels like he can throw me around like a poppet," he snarled as he took a swig of water.

He nearly choked when he heard her angelic giggle, making his heart clench as he painfully swallowed the liquid. She never made noises in the dreams, and this was heavenly.

"He is not someone you need to make enemies with," she informed him. "Actually, give him a day or so, he will take you as your friend."

Sasuke didn't want to talk anymore, so he took another heavy drink of water and stared straight ahead. He really couldn't take on the reality of the identity of the woman who has always comforted him and touched him in his dreams - where he took control overm as if he was a ruler of a land no one touched. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip and held onto his leg with his free hand, so that he could try and draw feeling back into his limbs.

"You haven't ridden a horse for a long period, have you?" she asked, making Sasuke hunch his shoulders, concentrating on his legs. "I understand that the Uzumaki soldiers and people use horses for short transportation."

"How long have we been riding?" he said instead, trying to sound blank and uncaring.

"Five hours, if you wish to know..." she said with a smile in her voice. "It would take us three days to return to my kingdom, if we do not stop for rest. It took my party three days to arrive to the Sannin Land."

"You are used to riding for long periods."

"Yes, it assists my kingdom for transportation with our enviroment." He listened to her standing up and began walking behind him towards Suigetsu's form with his horse. "I have asked for us to camp for tonight, so that you will be comfortable. I will have Suigetsu start a fire and-."

"No."

Looking up, Sasuke was taken into the beauty of the steaming sun sparkling behind her pastel head, making her glow with the sand bursting up its grains as the sun's rays haloed her hair. She looked down at him with a curious tilt of her head. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke didn't look away from the Queen of the Haruno Kingdom as he forced movements into his leg as he curled his legs under him, his toes digging into the sand. Finding balance on the slightest feeling on his feet, Sasuke pushed himself up to stand; slightly tilting, he limped his way past her as he gripped the canteen tightly.

"No?" Sakura spoke.

Swallowing, Sasuke angled his jaw. "Don't camp because of me. I'm fine."

"Mm...are you sure?" she asked. "If you say that we will not camp, then there is about three days left until-."

"We keep going until we get to the Haruno Kingdom," Sasuke said. "I promised Naruto that you would return home safely, and I will not allow delay."

"But..."

Grabbing Sakura's white horse, Sasuke gripped the reigns to focus on more balance. The horse didn't freak out, like the Uzumaki horses who don't get ridden or handled so harshly, rather, it held Sasuke up and twisted his head to see what clung onto him. Inhaling, Sasuke stood up, where the burnette soldier stood behind Sakura and whispered something into her ear, probably asking what he was doing to her horse.

"Mi'lady," Sasuke spoke suddenly, startling Sakura's soldier. Her emerald eyes flickered to meet Sasuke's, and they stared at each other for a moment. Feeling something inside him swell, Sasuke's lips qurked into a handsome smirk. "Mi'lady, your horse..."

Sakura raised a brow before smiling with her own little amusement. Looking at the burnette, Sakura waved her hand at the soldier. "Yamato, tell Suigetsu that we're leaving now."

"Yes, Sakura-sama," Yamato said in a clear voice. He turned himself around and went over to Suigetsu, who looked to be jugging on his canteen.

Turning back to Sasuke, Sakura started walking her way to her horse. Sasuke watched her with a stoic-expression, trying not to make it look like he was following her every movement with an ogling eye. But, before she risen herself onto her white horse, she looked at Sasuke.

Her eyes were soft and gentle, but her smile was naughty and tempting. "You know, you have much more manners for a lady the other times we've met; why not do it more often?"

Black eyes widened as Sakura laughed and climbed ontop of her horse and took off, making Sasuke's hand rip off of the reigns and stare off after her shrinking form into the desert-like setting. He didn't even have time to register when Suigetsu grabbed the back of Sasuke's sleeping shirt and yanked him onto the horse while he, too, took off on full speed to catch up with the Queen.

_._

_._

_._

_She knows?_

_._

_._

_._

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- It will help a BUNCH if people gave me song ideas :D Any singer, band or whatever will be helpful, and your recommendation could be used for a chapter! Have a wonderful day!


	5. Chapter 5

Everytime I see clips of Drogon and his brothers on YouTube, I just fall over in their cuteness. They totally can be allowed to each enemies and get away with it QwQ I want baby dragons (like teacup pigs, but teacup dragons, you know?) and I also want a dire wolf, a normal coat or a black one so Jon Snow and I could be sexy opposites... Ahahauhu~

Shit, I want so many precious animals. I can teach my cat how to breathe fire and protect me when I sleep! :D You think that's close enough? I think so.

Please, feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite or whatever you like. Anything to make you have a wonderful day will make me happy!

=xxx=

_._

_._

_._

L**i**_g_h_**t **_'_e_**m ****U**_p_

Chapter Five

_Bones- _MsMr

Sasuke dared himself to clash swords with Suigetsu, trying to push all his strength into his arms as he backed the white-haired man to the tanned, brick wall that served as an obstacle for training. When he heard the applause of men, he smirked handsomely and met Suigetsu's violet eyes, making the sharp man blink and growl playfully.

"_Rhae Mhar!" _Suigetsu yelled as he pushed Sasuke off of him and took his stance. Sasuke did not falter in his steps and instantly charged to him with his giant sword. Sasuke only braced his palm against the flat of the cool metal and stopped his fighting partner from mauling him to the sandy dirt. "No fair," Suigetsu said in the Common Language, although pronouncing it horribly.

Only was it yesterday that Sasuke arrived to the Haruno Kingdom, being blinded by foggy mist for a few hours or so, without sleep for three days. It was like breaking through a land that was covered in darkness and cold, and into a whole new world of warmth and sunshine. The Haruno Kingdom was on the edge of the sea, the water dark, sparkling blue with the noise of waves crashing on the rock towers a ways out. The building seemed to be build of either tanned or white brick, and the streets were pebbled with cleansing shine and lively with people - villagers, farmers, children and all alike. They were dressed odd, Sasuke noticed, in these white or pastel-colored tunics or loose dresses; and the women would wear their hair down and decorated with bands and clips, unlike Sasuke's old home when women wore their hair up. People were either barefoot or wore sandals, and the people seemed all healthy and happy.

Sasuke learned, from Yamato, who has been helping Sasuke adjust to this new place, that the people who live by the sea have sun-bleached hair or have an odd eye-color to mean that they come from this nationality. Yamato was originally King Gaara's right-hand, and took care of the Kingdom until Tsunade took over. He was tall, and resembled a tree to Sasuke, with brown hair and oddly dark eyes that seem to look into your soul; he was polite, however, and helped Sasuke rest for a while in the soldier bunks before training in the next morning.

Like Sakura had said, before she disappeared on him and her party once they crossed the mist and into view of the Haruno Kingdom, Suigetsu changed his behavior towards Sasuke by instantly wanting to train with him. And now, here he was, fighting with a Hyuuga soldier as everyone around them, both Haruno and Hyuuga armymen, roared applause and chanted either 'Suigetsu' or 'Rhae Mhar'. He didn't mind the new nickname, since he was proving to his opponent who has the sore foot.

Yamato nodded with approval when Sasuke ducked under the swing of Suigetsu's sword and shoved an elbow into his gut, sending the pale man down into the dirty ground and lose hold of his sword. Straightening his back, Sasuke smirked down at his partner as everyone clapped and cheered for the sore foot. He stuck out his arm to Suigetsu after he sheathed his sword, being a fair partner in training.

"Mrr..." Suigetsu huffed with a deep frown, slowly turning into an amused smile. "Rhae Mhar did good!" he said with a laugh as he took Sasuke's hand to be hauled up. Suigetsu congratulated his new companion with a harsh slap on the back before moving off to the other Hyuuga soldiers, who started talking to him in their quick language that required a deep-throat accent, and Suigetsu gradually swung his arms around with a happy smile.

Yamato walked up to Sasuke with a bowl of water, which Sasuke took and drinked heavy gulps. With the constant heat in the Haruno Kingdom, Sasuke had constantly found himself sweating in his clothes and needing water all the time. After waking up drenched in sweat, he would go to Yamato, who chuckled and would have cold water ready for him onhand. Finishing the last gulp of water, Sasuke swallowed and looked at Yamato, who had his arms crossed.

"Is this really what the soldiers do in the heat? I'm dying out here," Sasuke grumbled in an exhale, feeling his tongue drying again. "Don't some men become dillusional?"

"No, we are very adaptable to weather," Yamato laughed as he took Sasuke's belt with his sword. "Why do you think everyone wears light clothing that is thin?"

"The royal family wears thick and heavy clothing; and everyone wore layers to reduce the chance of burns," Sasuke snorted. "Although, we don't have a bright sunlight or intense heat unless it is summer."

"Oh, it snows here, too, my dear boy," Yamato smiled. "You find us to be odd from your usual society, Sasuke?"

"Not odd," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Rather...your kind is simply different."

Yamato chuckled again and took the bowl away from Sasuke. Both men started walking to a channeled fountain where some of the men were either bathing in the cold water, or standing by it to feel the cool mist that came off from the reptile-shaped sculptures that were purging water from opened mouths. Sasuke was granted an opening and he instantly dug his hands into the chilly water and splashed his face with it, grunting at the sudden icy feeling.

"You fight very well, Sasuke," Yamato commented.

Sasuke let the cold water drip on his face before looking at his new 'teacher', smirking a little. "One has to be strong enough to protect the Queen, you know. I don't think anyone would appreciate that I let the royal lady get hurt so easily."

"Isn't that so?" a soft, feminine voice startled Sasuke overhead. Shooting his head up, Sasuke's eyes met with the emerald jewels that made his chest pinch roughly. Sakura leaned on her arms on the stoned balcony above the fountain, strands of her pastel hair moved with the watery breeze from the splaying water of the fountain, yet her body seems unbothered by it. Her ladies behind her, surrounding her and ready to obey her every order if she were to say anything; dressed in similar light clothes and their hair decorated with with sticks with buds of flowers on the end. The one that seemed to stand out from the pale-haired women, was a dark burnette and brown eyes lady with tanned skin, her hair in twin buns with golden strings dripping to her shoulders.

"I was just passing by on my stroll," Sakura excused herself with a curious tilt of her head toward Sasuke, "and, I just couldn't help but ponder on how you can quote something so...judgemental."

Swallowing, Sasuke shrugged. "It is the duty of a soldier to protect the Queen of the Haruno Kingdom; isn't that why you have them here, mi'lady?" he asked rather blandly, and some of his new companions and Yamato stopped whatever they were doing and turning to watch him.

Nodding slowly, Sakura straightened up with a bright smile. "How would you feel if I chosed your next partner, hm?"

"It would be an honor, mi'lady," Sasuke smirked handsomely, hoping to catch her attention. It proved worthless as she turned around and said something to the brunette woman in another language, in Hyuuga, he knew, as the other ladies in waiting bowed respectively as their Queen turned back.

Climbing over the balcony, Sasuke's eyes widen as Sakura easily walked along the ledge of the beautiful sculpture; some of the soldiers went to the end to assist their ruler down, which she obliged with a thankful smile. Sasuke stayed unmoving as she made her way to him, her outfit taking him by surprise. It consist of the pure white tunic top that exposed her ribs and navel, and the skirt only draped in her front and rear, leaving her long legs exposed and strut out every time she took a step.

For Sasuke, he had never seen a woman dress like this in public. He has seen naked women before, yes, but Sakura was practically wearing nothing. Her hair was in a loose and low braid, swinging casually at the small of her back. She took hold of Sasuke's drenched wrist, and started hauling him like a child through the crowd, and the soldiers stepped aside as she led him to the middle - where he battled Suigetsu only moments ago.

Letting go of him, Sasuke was able to stumble a bit as his companions crowd behind him, speaking quietly as Sakura's hips bounced with her seductive movements before she stopped and turned around to look at Sasuke with a neutral expression, her smile still there.

"Who is it you wish for me to battle?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his composure to be as flirtascious yet professional at the same time.

Her smile widened as she adjusted her leather cuffs on her bare arms. "I want you to battle me, Sa-su-ke," she said with a purr, causing a silent upbringing around them as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. When she saw this, she laughed. "What is it? Do you think it won't be a challenge for you?"

"N-no, mi'lady," Sasuke grunted. "However, I do not see why a person in your rank would wish to battle..."

Tilting her head to the side and hands on her hips, Sakura's body performed itself fluidly as she slauntered up to him. Her eyes sparkled beautifully, and Sasuke could not help but become distracted as she face close to him. "I wish to see close-hand on how well you do without a weapon; if you can fight with just your bare hands. Is that too much to ask for?" Going to her toes, she lightly touched her lips to his ear, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine, and some of the men surrounding them made noises that would seem that they were amused. "Unless, you wished to back down and not face me," she whispered softly, a gentle caress to his very soul.

"No, I don't," Sasuke growled, turning his head only slightly to connect their cheeks, a pleasuring feeling spreading throughout his whole body. "It would be an honor if I were to train with the Queen of Haruno."

A smile was obvious in her voice. "Alright. We begin now."

_Wham!_

Sasuke was slammed forward to the sandy ground. Tasting dirt in his mouth, Sasuke spat and twisted his neck around to see Sakura's leg extended into the air, her body completely balanced with her arms bent upward, her sweet face looking down to him. Circling him after putting down her leg, Sakura observed the dark-haired man as he pressed his fingers against the spot on his back.

"Stand up, and show me how a real man fights with his hands," she instructed. "Do not fall for any distractions, do you understand?"

Scrambling to his feet, Sasuke faced Sakura head-on, positioning his feet and hands correctly as the pastel-colored woman watched lazily, her bare feet moving swiftly in the dust as people crowd around their circle. Sasuke stared hard at her before he launched himself forward, and he missed greatly when Sakura bent backwards, her legs bent and fingertips barely touching her ankles. He tried to grab her side on what looked to be her most vunerable position, but has found himself quickly regretting it when Sakura grabbed his wrist in a vice-grip, twisting him around and literally flipping him over onto his back.

He groaned in pain and exhaled in a huff, hearing Suigetsu screaming for the sorefoot to get up, or something. Hauling himself up, Sasuke glared darkly at the smiling woman, who looked unbothered by the heat and sunlight, while he was already sweating and thirsting.

Throwing a few punches, the Queen easily pushed them away or either stopped them with her own palm, not wincing a bit from the impact, like Naruto would have done during their training. Every time Sasuke would try to kick the woman's side, she simply stopped it with her own leg, using her velvet-looking thigh to cushion her. Sasuke growled outloud as he watched all the men cheer for him, trying to get him to win with their support.

Using all the energy he had left, Sasuke hauled himself at her, grabbing her waist and trying to force her to fall backwards-!

Sasuke ended up with his back on the ground with Sakura ontop of him, straddling his lower belly with a straight back and high chin. She had a sweet smile on her face, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she had no touch of sweat on her brow or heavy breathing of her shoulders.

"You lost this battle, Sasuke," she said softly, her glittery eyes looking down at him. Without another word, she got herself off of him and walked into the crowd of men, where a soldier helped her up the ledge of the fountain and she lept to her ladies waiting at the balcony. The women spoke urgently and in worry, but their Queen assured them that she was fine, and the brunette woman smiled and embraced her.

Suigetsu stomped over and helped Sasuke up onto his feet, and Yamato came up with more water. Suigetsu seemed to have said something directed to Sasuke, and the dark haired man gradually translated for them. "Suigetsu says that was the most interesting battle he has seen in training in years," Yamato said as he helped dust off the dirt on Sasuke's only clothes. "You have performed very good, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a deep frown. "How can he say it's a good battle when I lost, huh?"

"Well, Queen Sakura has really never been so serious with battling with the other soldiers," Yamato informed Sasuke, making the black-haired man stop and look back at him with a curious brow raised. "Whenever the lady partakes in training, she beats everyone down and leaves; never really giving the men a chance, and leaves. But with you, however, it seems that she took a liking to you."

"A liking?" he scoffed in response. "The damn woman has done nothing but make seem like a fool since I left Prince Naruto!"

Suigetsu said something with a toothy smile and Yamato spoke for him. "He says that the _Khaleesi _is a confusing creature, but it is very noticable that she is having a little play with you."

"I am pretty certain that the Queen has other higher ranked men after her tail," Sasuke looked at Suigetsu with a narrowed frown. The white-haired man smirked teasingly. "Besides, I am no more then a bastard."

"Actually, the Queen is not courted with anyone in particular," Yamato said with a deep though in mind. "Not even the late Hyuuga _Khal _dared to test her skills in training when she showed up."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Yamato with wide eyes. "I thought they were married; how in the hell could the Hyuuga King, the militaristic leader and the most feared man in these lands, not want to be touched by his wife?"

"Aweh, I suppose you do not understand our customs, Sasuke," Yamato chuckled slightly. When Sasuke raised a brow to dare the man to go on, he gestured Sasuke to follow him out of the training area and into the cool-stone hallway that connected with the outside.

"You see, my young lad, a ceremonial 'wedding', as you put it in your land, is not a matrimony in our culture," Yamato spoke casually, his hands behind his back as Sasuke tried to adjust his now-dirty collar. "When something is ceremonial, such as what _Khaleesi _and _Khal _did, it is an allyship between their Kingdoms and they share equal control in both parties.

"For _Khaleesi_, she spent time in the Hyuuga Kingdom, since Tsunade-sama could handle it while Sakura bonded with the Hyuuga people. With that, she built her relationship with Neji; they were actually friends as children, but I do not know the whole story. But, as I saw with my own eyes, _Khal _never wanted to come face-to-face with _Khaleesi _in any arguement."

"So...their marriage was never..?"

Yamato stopped walking, forcing Sasuke to stop beside him. They met eyes, and Sasuke twitched a bit when he saw how scary and lifeless Yamato's stare was. "You know nothing, Sasuke, right-hand-man of Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan."

Grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder, Yamato forced him to gaze from the opening that was near to the ocean, where a temple-like building laid in display. The columns were wide apart, and Sasuke could see the inside; a collapsed stature that seemed outdated and crumbling stood in the corner, the head of the man leaned against a stone-chair, where Sakura was sitting elegantly in it and a few children crowded around her, seeming to listen as she smiled at them before looking to the steps, where her ladies and the brunette Sasuke saw earlier sat with an equal smile. From here, Sasuke got a good view of the woman, who's belly was swollen like a melon as she held both hands onto it.

"The woman with the buns. Do you see her?" Yamato asked and Sasuke nodded. "Her name is Tenten, and she is pregnant with the _Khal's _child."

"What?" Sasuke frowned deeply and widened his eyes. "How is that-! I mean, I thought..."

The dark haired man looked at his new mentor, and instantly felt his whole meaning of the royal industries within the marriagable laws that this was not normal customs. Yamato smiled a little, looking back to the women and children in the Queen's throneroom.

"The _Khaleesi _knew that the _Khal _and this woman were in love and were meant to be together," Yamato said quietly. "On the wedding ceremony, before they had to physically seal the deal, _Khaleesi _brought the servant woman to the entrance and join her and the _Khal's _hands."

"So, Sakura never-?"

"The Queen's title is aligned with the Hyuuga Kingdom," Yamato said before starting to walk off, "but, as she quoted when questioned...her heart and body belong to someone else."

Sasuke stood there alone of the balcony hallway, looking down to the Queen of the Kingdom as she stood up gracefully, and all of the adult women and the pregnant woman named Tenten followed slowly when one of the women suggested something that Sasuke couldn't hear and they left the throne and disappeared behind columns. Sasuke watched as Sakura's odd-colored hair vanish into the whitish-grey cement before turning his whole body around and chased after Yamato.

"Yamato!" Sasuke shouted to the older man as he stopped at the call of his name and turned his head. Once the dark-haired man caught up, he panted a breath before speaking again. "Teach me the culture."

"Mm?" Yamato blinked.

"Teach me how you live; everything about your world that I _do not know," _Sasuke grunted. "Teach...teach me about Sakura, so I can understand her better."

Hearing this, Yamato blinked again and turned his head to face his path back to the training field where the noises the men echoed upward. The older man could hear the younger one following him. "We will discuss during training. The first lesson of our..._life _is fighting."

=xxx=

Walking barefoot on the chilly-stone flooring, Sakura slauntered side-to-side in the hallway, humming to herself as she extended her arms to let her current companion slither across her shoulders. The four-foot, violet-colored serpent coiled its tail around her wrist to hold on better, hissing softly as its head reached Sakura's other elbow. The beady eyes sparkled in the small torches that were lit, looking at Sakura when its muscles snaked its way to overlap.

"Aoda," Sakura whispered to the _baby _snake, her finger lightly poking its nose affectionately, "be a good girl, hm?"

Aoda, despite being a newborn baby snake, responded by slipping herself off of Sakura's small, but muscular arms and quickly slithered ahead of the walking Queen into the shadows of the hallway, leaving Sakura to continue on at her own slow pace. Sighing for the first time today, Sakura stretched her arms up and smiled, thinking of what her military friend told her hours earlier.

_"He is curious of you, mi'lady," Yamato said quietly while he sat on his knees with his eyes to the floor. "Constant in questioning of your life and your social-status."_

_"Social status?" Sakura mewled before taking a berry from her golden dish before taking it into her mouth. Her emerald eyes looked to the man on the floor, frowning. "Yamato, sit up. You are a friend, not a slave. Up, up!" she beckoned until the dark-haired man sat up. _

_"He wanted to know of you and _Khal _Neji's relationship," Yamato said. "Truthfully, mi'lady, I do not know what to say to him in detail."_

_"Have you told him of Tenten?" When Sakura said the name, the questioned female glanced up from petting Aoda's head softly, looking at the pastel-colored woman curiously. Sakura smiled at her and the pregnant woman smiled back before going back to pay attention to the cooing snake. _

_"Yes, I have, but he seems...doubtful?"_

_Thinking of this, Sakura took hold of the golden bowl and held it out to Yamato, who hesitantly took a large berry and stuck it into his mouth; he relaxed when Sakura smirked and looked out to the split of the columns. "How peculiar, Yamato," Sakura said sweetly before looking at him. "Leave it to me, and he will soon learn of my 'relationship status'."_

_"But what would you like me to do?" he asked, somewhat unsure of himself._

_Kicking her luscious legs over the stone chair, the pad of her feet resting on the broken head of her father's fallen statue, Sakura exhaled calmly as one of Aoda's siblings began to crawl up the arm of the chair and up her tight belly. "Train him until he can not move his legs, then send him to my bathing room."_

Being the Queen, Sakura had many rooms that were made for her own solitary, since a royal lady is suppose to have her privacy in baths, meals, and whatnot, but she had always loved being around the other people of her Kingdom. She would share her plates with her servants, or take the leftovers out for the children who hang around the castle's wall to play warriors; allowing the villagers come into the throneroom to just _talk _with her because she would get so bored. Despite being beautiful and dangerous, Sakura always took her rule as something she would share.

And that was what she was planning to do with this newcomer.

Hearing the scales of Aoda's violet-colored skin, Sakura stopped and looked down to see the baby snake curling her way up Sakura's long leg; slipping past the thing fabric of her skirt and coil around her arm after reaching for the snake. Sakura smiled softly as she took the snake and met her yellow eyes with her green ones, cooing softly as Sakura stroked the top of the snake's head.

Listening carefully, Sakura heard Aoda's findings before grinning bigger. "Good girl, Aoda," Sakura whispered sweetly before crouching, Aoda's long body wrapped around Sakura's waist and hips like a sash. Aiming her hand downward, Sakura allowed the snake to slip off and curl before looking up to the Queen with a tilt of her little head. "Go see your mother and siblings, darling. You've been so good."

Sakura stepped over Aoda, who watched the Queen for a moment before slithering her way to a hole in the wall, disappearing from view as Sakura swayed her way to the entrance of the bathing room, where she heard water swishing in the pool where she usually took a bath. Smiling, Sakura peeked around the corner to see inside.

The upper torso of Sasuke's back was exposed to her eyes, the glow of the pool making shadows on every curved muscle on his back, shoulders and arms; Sakura's heart thudded a bit in her chest as she watched Sasuke slowly settle himself in the steaming water, his arms shaking from being overused. Fighting back the giggle, Sakura mentall applaude Yamato's work of getting Sasuke weak and tired.

Stepping into the room smelling of cleansing herbs, the mint obvious in the air as she tip toed closer to Sasuke. Once she made her way behind Sasuke's back, she slipped her hands over his shoulder and hugged him from behind, exhaling into his ear softly.

"You seem tense," she whispered to him, her chin resting on his muscular shoulder.

Uneffected by her attempt to sneak on him, Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head, his lips barely touching the skin of her arm. He smirked a little. "I am never tense, mi'lady."

Sakura pouted. "You seem unnerved by my surprise," she frowned a little.

"It is not the first time you have crept up my back like a breeze," Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "Do you forget all those times you tried to hide from me?"

Remembering how they would be in their dreams, Sakura grinned bigger and tighteed her arms around him. "How could I? I never got the chance to see your face's reaction."

"And you never will."

Silence took over the both of them, both unmoving with half of Sasuke's body in the steaming bath and Sakura's chest pressing into his back comfortingly. Sasuke sifted softly, making the both of them move to tilt to the side, his head turning to look in his periphial vision to the pretty woman smirking at him before speaking in a soft voice.

"Is there a reason why you are here..?" he said, his chest twisting when her fingertips barely brushed his bare chest. "Especially while I am trying to take a bath..."

Her emerald eyes softening, Sakura pressed her cheek against the slightly dirty skin of his shoulder. She could sense the warmth of his body heat touching her very flesh. It was real, and she was so happy she wasn't dreaming anymore. "This is my castle, is it not? I can go wherever I wish!" she said openingly. "Now, I answered your question. It is your turn to answer mine."

"...What is it?" Sasuke spoke lowly, and the Queen found herself to shiver at it.

"I want to know," she whispered, her eyes closing, "if you think differently of me, since we are in reality now."

He didn't say anything, and she waited until his head bowed a little, looking at the water when he bit his lip. With her cheek resting on his shoulder, Sasuke's attention span was as thin of a strand of hair.

"I suppose you do think different of me now," Sakura sighed out with a accepting sigh.

"No, I do not," he defended quietly, feeling the chill of a breeze hitting his back when she leaned away from him. Her fingertips being the last he feels as they slipped off of the skin of his shoulders. On instinct, Sasuke twisted himself around in the pool, his eyes angry at the rejectment of warmth on his back and how she-!

Tangling her delicate-looking fingers into his unruly hair, Sakura yanked on the scalp of Sasuke's head and pressed her moist lips to his dry mouth. She kissed Sasuke with lack of energy, however, she didn't stop in the sweet movements of her lips to make Sasuke freeze into stone.

She pulled away slowly, her little tongue licking his lips briefly in attempt to make him shake before pulling back fully and standing up. She had a smile on her face as she pushed back her long hair. Looking down, she gave him a loving glance.

"We are not in the dreamworld, where you control it, Sasuke," Sakura said softly, her fingertips pinching the end of her pastel strands. "This is where the ranks matter."

Sasuke watched her, his tongue barely tasting the cherry flavor on his lips. "Naruto told me that his wish for to was to become something that you think is impossible; he wanted me to help you reach that part of life..."

And then, as if she was bored, Sakura twirled around and slauntered to the opening of the bathing room. Her legs moving like wind and her white skirt acting like fluids, her chin was high as she smiled. "My only advice for you...if you want it, Sa-su-ke, you're going to have to fight to get it."

With her statement made, Sakura left the chamber in a dancing twirl around the corner and out of sight. She didn't stay as she continued to sway down the hall to the bedding wing, Aoda slithering her way into view as her other siblings joined her as well; a small black snake and an albino colored following the Queen's feet curiously as she smiled to herself.

She only hoped that Sasuke understood what she meant.

_._

_._

_._

Hinata winced in a high-pitched cry when the woman in baggy clothes yanked on the thick strings that bound the corset in pretty designs around her thin waist. Her nails dug into the wooden stake of the bed she slept in for the past few nights, reminding herself that she was living in a completely different world from her _Khaleesi's _kingdom that had granted her similar lifestyles to her Hyuuga home - but this place was more closed off with thick walls that were decorated with rugs that Hinata knew were meant to be on the floor; the windows are stained in weird colors and a material that made a bell-like noise whenever Hinata would tap it with her fingers...

And, how can she forget, how the _women _bound their bodies until they couldn't breathe and hiding every inch of their skins.

When Hinata heard the maids talking to each other, about how one of them has to wrap the string around their palms to get a tighter grip, she tensed. White eyes widened as she felt the strings adjust behind her as the woman prepared to hurt Hinata's ribs again.

"NO!" she screamed as she twisted around, slapping with both hands to the lady's arms to let go of the corset's strings, glaring at the two women who cowered to the corner of the sleeping chamber. Their faces expressed the upmost fear, and Hinata took that chance to yank on the constricting-piece-of-hell off of her, tears swelling her eyes.

The thing wouldn't come off, and Hinata started to cry out; biting her lip, she began cursing in her first language and the two women in the room snuck to the door and shoved it open quickly, startled by the broad body of Naruto blocking the path. The man blinked in confusion as the maids burst into tears.

"What is the matter?" Naruto asked with a frown. "I heard crying and yelling."

"W-we only try to dress the l-lady, Prince N-Naruto!" one of the maids hiccuped a sob as she hid her face into her partner's shoulder. "She lashed out, a-and now she's t-trying to endress herself. We don't know w-what we did wrong, sir!"

Naruto patted the top of the maids' heads and instructed them to go along with their chores. They left quickly in tears and Naruto walked into the room to find his new companion crying as she clawed at the corset that was wrapped around her body with the white-underdress crumpling.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out carefully, seeing her freeze and look at him with caution, her tears still falling. Naruto took a step closer and reached to Hinata's belly, where the diamond-shaped strings clung to her body tightly and tugged on the long loops to decrease the tightness. He heard Hinata gasp loud in shock and relief, and watched her close her eyes slowly.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" he asked quietly once she sat on the bed, gasping for air. "Why are you crying? Did the maids hurt you..?"

Hearing his question, Hinata swallowed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the salty waters on her face. She shook her head slowly. "Too...t-tight," she whispered, pressing her palms to her torso. "Too tight...t-too tight..."

Naruto's eyes softened to worry. "You are not used to clothes that the women wear here, are you?"

Hinata shook her head again. "Women...do not like to b-breathe?" she asked with true curiosity, looking at Naruto with large eyes. "I-I want to breathe, p-please!"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Of course you can breathe, Hinata," he said carefully. "In this land, it is very common for women to wear these things called corsets." He pointed to the leathered material that Hinata was fighting against moments ago and she looked down to her belly. "It is suppose to hold the flesh that women have."

"F-flesh?" Hinata's head tilted, and Naruto gulped at the innocent move.

Naruto struggled with this, trying to be polite and proper, as he was raised, using both of his hands that shook. He pressed his fingers to his pectorals and pressed. "How girls are...you know, _more soft _in this area?"

Naruto nearly passed out when Hinata imitated him, groping herself on the leather and cotton material that covered her breasts. "Soft area...y-you speak of breasts?" Hinata then smiled, and pinched the hem of her corset. "So t-this is a breast plate!"

"Aweh...n-no," Naruto stammered. "Women do not wear armor."

Hearing that, Hinata frowned in confusion. "Why do w-women not wear armor..?" she asked in a somewhat quiet voice. "How will th-the ladies protect her f-family or the K-King?" she gasped in shock.

"Oh, the men protect the king, Hinata," Naruto chuckled in embarrassment. He scratched his cheek. "Women only serve the men and make sure her children are healthy."

Hinata blinked sadly, looking down as she pressed her palms to where her heart was. Her eyes didn't sparkle from what Naruto could see, and he also felt a wave of depression when her pouty lips parted. "B-back home...e-everyone fights to be strong, so th-that we will protect our Queen. Women do n-not wear something so t-tight, and it w-would be too warm to w-wear!"

"I suppose my Kingdom is nothing like your home," Naruto said. "Hinata, I am very sorry about this; I would have never thought this would be harmful for you, and I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

"N-not hurt," Hinata said, her gaze shooting up to his face. "Not hurt, only s-sad."

"But still, I do not wish for-!" Naruto was stopped when Hinata's long, delicate-looking finger raised and pressed against his lips. His cheeks burned a little when she smiled very softly him and let go of his lips, only to take hold of his hand resting on his thick-clothed thigh. She raised the hand and pulled it to press against her soft chest, where her heartbeat was beating steadily and strong against his palm. Naruto froze at the feeling of Hinata's breast in his hand, and how is overflowed. On instinct, his fingers twitched.

Her smile not faltering, Hinata's cheeks reddened like a delicate rose. "I am...sad, b-because I miss _Khaleesi,_ she s-saved me once and I am i-in debt to her side." She closed her eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand furthur to her body, her body heat radiating to his skin. "_Khaleesi _is s-safe, though, because you gave h-her your..._friend. _I-I do not wish to be anywhere e-else in the w-world, but by the s-side of the one who gave his friend to _Khaleesi."_

Hinata opened her eyes, the sparkle came back and Naruto saw nothing but diamonds and stars and the whole beauty of life in those pretty, white eyes. "I am s-sad...but I am more _happy. _Being here with N-Naruto, it m-makes me happy."

Taken aback, Naruto's eyes were round as he tried to find words to say. For some reason, he could tell that she was telling the truth, and that made his heart skip a beat; her heartbeat was being honest too. Swallowing, Naruto slowly grew a smile that was toothly and childish, and Hinata giggled.

"I will fix the arrangements of your wardrobe, so it will be comfortable for you," Naruto finally said as he got up, his now burning hand slipping off of Hinata's breast and her fingers. "I will tell the maids that you don't have to wear a corset, and that your clothes won't be too heavy for you. Will that keep you happy, Hinata?"

Tilting her head once again, her childish antics caused Naruto to swoon on the inside. "Yes...I will be very happy if it is not t-tight."

Naruto chuckled lightly, and then an idea struck into his thoughts. "How can I say, in your language, 'thank you'? So that I can thank you for your shining smile!"

There was a pregnant pause, and Naruto slowly began to realize that Hinata seemed to be affected by that question, since she was staring at him at a total loss. Naruto leaned back a little. "Are y-you okay, Hinata..?"

"Th-there is no..." she spoke quietly, her eyes sad but she forced a smile. "N-no word for 't-thank you'."

=xxx=

Hinata stayed close to Naruto's feet as he walked in the hallway. Her new (and better improved) outfit cuddled her carefully and loose, almost similar to her old clothes that were taken away by the maids; dark, maroonish cloaks and skirts covered her milky skin, and a large portion of her chest and neck. It caused some male servants and maids to take a second look at her, but the quick raise of Naruto's brow stopped them instantly and they resumed their daily duties. After explaining to Hinata's ladies-in-waiting, Naruto waited until the foreign woman was properly dressed to his wishes and came out, a shy, but happy smile glittering her face more then any of the Uzumaki family jewels; her hair was left alone, since Hinata scurried away before they would have pulled out the combs and pins from their hair-dressing box.

Naruto was somewhat amazed by her curious nature, how her pupiless eyes wandered from each brick wall that was decorated as it should be (for Naruto's idea of living, he supposed). However, with the sparkle in Hinata's pretty eyes and the smile on her face, Naruto couldn't really care about anything else in his castle.

"Why d-does the carpet hang on t-the wall?" she asked in a quiet voice, pointing up to the tapestry of the story of Jiraiya's grandfather and how he hunted great animals that would swallow a cow whole.

"We hang them of the wall to hide the bricks," Naruto answered beside her. "To make the walls look more fancy."

Pouting her lip, Hinata tilted her head to the side. "But w-what about when it is cold...and your f-feet become cold? How will y-your feet stay warm from the c-cold?"

Naruto grinned in response and shrugged.

Down the hallway, a taller, more muscular body marched his way over to Naruto. Silver hair and a mask covering his left eye and the rest of his face, the military general, Kakashi, presented himself to the prince with a bow, noticing the lovely woman peeking behind him.

"Kakashi! I haven't seen you in so long," Naruto gaped in surprise. "I thought my grandfather sent you to the borders to be a general!"

"He did, Master Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask, his only visible eye crinkled with emotion. "However, I was sent back here for a specific duty by the King."

"Oh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in actual curiosity. "What was the duty, Kakashi?"

The older man smiled carefully, Kakashi bowed his upper body in a routined practice right infront of Naruto and Hinata. "I am your official assistant to help you win this game, Master Naruto," he said in a strong voice. "I will be helping you go to battle with _Khaleesi _and take what is rightfully yours."

Naruto noticed right away how Hinata's shoulders tensed at the sound of her lady's title, and he turned his head around to see her head bowed and her hands in very tight fists to her chin as she tiptoed backwards, away from him and Kakashi. Blinking, Naruto lost his attention to the military man.

"Hinata? Ar-!" he started before Hinata turned herself around and took off down the hallway, startling some of Jiraiya's lords and the maids carrying baskets. He reached out a hand to try and hold her shoulder, but it easily slipped through with her strong legs giving her intense speed. "Hinata, wait!"

She didn't, and as soon as she fell from his fingers, the quick she disappeared around the corner. Naruto's eyes saddened as his outstretched hand limped to his side, his shoulders slouched in his depression.

"If you mind me, Naruto, I do believe I can see why the King asked for my return," Kakashi spoke over the silence as others returned to their duties and Naruto stayed frozen in his spot. "To be honest, I was bought from the land where _Khaleesi, _and your lady, who scurried away; my family was from an illegal slave market before it was shut down by the King of Sakura's kingdom. I think the King wanted me as an extra...help, if you will, if our lady is still loyal to her ruler."

"Hinata said she is happy, but..." Naruto trailed off with a deeper frown. He turned to Kakashi. "K-Kakashi, did my grandfather say he doesn't trust Hinata? It's the rules that she helps us an-!"

"I do not believe Hinata will deceive you," the silver-haired man said with enthusiasm. "As she is a Hyuuga woman, she is not one to try and lie her way through life. It is simply out of their nature."

Naruto looked back to the hallway where Hinata ran off to in a surprisingly fast pace, much more fast then any soldier or child Naruto had seen in his life. It wasn't until Kakashi stepped beside him and spoke in a soft voice. "Go on and see to it that she is okay, Master Naruto. We can discuss it later, the three of us."

Naruto didn't thank Kakashi or looked back as he took off next to swing around the corner, becoming startled to see Hinata right infront of the stainglass window; tears trickling down her giant, emerald eyes as she stared wonderingly at the story on the window, her hands holding onto her chest tightly as she swallowed the lump down. Naruto looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to approach her, and became entranced of her angelic-like features with the light of Heaven glittering on her milky skin.

Slowly, Naruto walked up and whispered her name, catching her attention slowly, her pale eyes looking at him with depression and worry. He gave her a soft smile as he carefully took her hands in his large one, his palm covering both of them like it was an egg.

"Hinata...I want to keep a promise to you," he started out quietly, his voice not echoing the whole hallway. They were trapped in their bubble of colorful light from the window as the birds screeched outside in songs. "I want to promise you that, no matter what is going to happen in the future, I will not kill Sakura."

"Wh-...-really?" she whispered under her breath, her eyes widening when he nodded in complete truth. "B-but..."

"Sakura means a lot ot you, and if you don't want me to kill her...I won't do it," he said, refusing to lose eye-contact. "As long as you will smile for me, I won't make you cry."

A long moment passed when they stood there, no one coming in the hallway and pushing them into a whole new world. Hinata looked down and up again, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she grinned brighter then the sun. She reached up to Naruto, locking her arms around his thick neck as she buried her face into his shoulder and began sobbing. She held on tight, and she could feel the warmth coming from Naruto's body, and she wanted nothing more then to drown in it for the rest of her life.

He felt safe. He felt _wonderful_, and she loved every minute of it.

Naruto took in her silent words as he slipped one arm around her very thin waist, pulling her even closer to his heart for her to feel it against her chest as he could to hers'. He would keep this promise, and he would hope to have more times when he could make his chest hurt in a sweet pain whenever she smiled brightly.

.

.

.

_Thank you._

.

.

.

=xxx=

AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTE- NaruHina's portion didn't end how I exactly wanted it...but, oh well c: We're getting somewhere with them. I had someone ask what do the SasuSaku and NaruHina pairings fit with the _Game of Thrones _couples, and well...there isn't any :D I just used the characteristics for them. The pairings and situations to them are completely original (I think?) and from my opinion of how SasuSaku and NaruHina would work in that world.

Hope you guys liked it and will Review, Follow, Favorite or will just have a wonderful day c: Kitty loves you all!


End file.
